SP The cursed doll
by twinkels
Summary: When Kyle buys s a harmless looking rag doll at a yard sale he may have bought a whole lot of trouble
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ...Just a little story i came up with a while ago but never really got round to putting it on here so here goes and i own nothing

It was a warm summer day in the little town of South park and the four boys Stan Kyle Kenny and Cartman were all sitting in Sizzlers their favorite dinner making plans for the summer holidays that was weeks away and that meant 7 weeks of fun and no school

"So what you gonna be doing then Ken are you and your family going away this year ..? Asked Stan a young boy with black hair looking at his young blond friend

" Oh the usual no doubt helping my da out at the scrap yard maybe hang out at starks pond with Craig and Tweek their okay at times i guess but nope no holidays for us sadly maybe next year but i wont hold my breath why are gou going away at all this year maybe camping or something ..? Asked Kenny

" I dunno yet mom was talking about going away to see her sister and her family they live near the beach but she hase not made up her mind yet so don"t really know for sure " Stan said but before he could say anything else cartman cut him off

"Well guess what you guys my mom is taking me to Casa Bonitos for a few days were gonna be staying their too bet you did not even spend the night their and i am "Said Cartman stuffing his face with a handful of fries making the others sigh but they did not talk to him

"What about you Kyle are you going away next month sometimes you go to New Jersey and did you not say something about going to Israel or something "..Asked Stan looking at his redheaded friend who was finishing his lunch but seemed miles away

"Huh ,..?..Oh i dunno mom was talking about going away im not sure really and no were not going to Israel for a while yet well not till after my Bar Mitzvah next year so dunno what were doing we might end up in New Jersey but dunno yet "Kyle said with a shrug and a look on his face that told the others that their friend was lost in thought

"Are you okay Kyle your really quiet this is not like you one bit really ..? Asked Stan as Kyle sighed running a hand through his bright red curls

"Yeah kinda oh its my moms birthday soon and i have no idea what to buy her really and at the moment i don"t have a lot of money to get her something nice as she always spoils me on my birthday "Kyle sighed

"Ha i don"t believe im hearing this OMG A Jew without money Fuck that"s a new one WTF Kyle you can always sell your Jew gold "Cartman yelled with a laugh

"Don"t start Cartman im warning you im not in the mood for your smart ass remarks shut up okay "Threatened Kyle glaring at Cartman who was giggling like crazy now at the thought of Kyle having very little money

"I cant help it usually Kyle is Mr moneybags here flash with the cash and always spending so what happened Kyle that your broke then i bet your just saying this so we will pay for your lunch and you have a little Jew gold bag around your neck "Taunted Cartman laughing

"Look just leave him alone okay eat your lunch and shut up we didn't ask for your opinion Cartman "Yelled Stan now defending Kyle

"Oh just let him be he has no idea what he is talking about he is that dumb "Kyle said placing his hand on Stan's hand and sighing a bit not wanting to start conflict

"Ooh holding hands with your boyfriend then aww that is so sweet maybe he can give you money and you can pay him back with kindness "Taunted Cartman sniggering a bit

" Cartman pack it in im warning you if you don"t shut up my fist will go down your throat and you will be wearing that damn lunch instead of wearing " Said Kyle glaring at Cartman and trying to keep calm

"Oh lets just finish up and leave let fatass finish his food he will be their till Christmas 2020 with all that food no wonder he is so damn fat their is enough food their to feed the whole of America for a year "Kenny said finishing his soda as the others started to clear up a bit

"Hey wair where you guys going this is your fault McCormick don"t leave me you guys ..aww you guys come back "Yelled Cartman who still had a lot of food left over as he had ordered extra

"Maybe your blind but hello were finished so were leaving now and anyway we had enough of your whinging all day you been at it all morning so give it a rest fatass "Said Kyle as he got up wiping his mouth with a napkin

Before Cartman could say anything else the other 3 boys left him on his own surrounded by food which was not a new thing for him

" Maybe we should wait on him he is gonna get pissed "Said Stan glancing back at the door as the boys went outside

!What.. Hell no all he dose is insult me and my family and beliefs no chance just let him stay their and stuff himself till he bursts anyway i have other more important things on my mind to worry about that fatass "Said Kyle

" Yeah true so what are you gonna get your mom then we could always go to the Mall if you want they have some really cheap stores their like the dollar store and that store is good "Said Kenny

"Yeah i know that i have had stuff out their before but wanna get mom something really special but yeah sure we can go and have a look wont do any harm " Said Kyle with a smile as the 3 boys headed to the bus stop to get the bus to the mall and forgetting all about Cartman who was still stuffing himself at Sizzelers

...

So what sort of things is your mom in to then Jewelry perfume books make up ..? Asked Stan a little later as the boys entered the mall

" I really dunno she has loads of Jewelry dad buys her lots and no doubt she will get loads for her birthday and all the female relatives get her perfume and make up so she wont need that and don"t think she is much of a reader i really havent seen her reading a book plus i have to get her a birthday card too and that will cost money and i plan to give her flowers i asked Ike for ideas too but he is getting a card present and flowers so i feel i should do the same really but Ike saves more than i do and i think at this moment he has more money than me "Kyle said

"What about your birthday money you got a lot of money then cant you buy her something from that .? Asked Stan

"Yeah i know that was put into a savings fund for me so i cant just go and lift 100 bucks and my parents are in control of it till im 18 so im broke just now sadly "Sighed Kyle

"How much cash do you have on you .?Asked Kenny looking at the redhead

"Oh about 37 bucks all in out of that i need to get a card and flowers so that will leave me with very little for a nice present and i don"t wanna buy cheap stuff out the dollar store that will fall apart in a week "Kyle said as the boys went in to the store to look at things but sadly they were all out of Kyle's price range and that upset him

"So do you see anything your mom would like .? Asked Stan as the boys browsed the shelves of a fancy gift store

"Yeah i do i see lots of lovely things but it is no use everything is so damn expensive look at this little teapot my mom likes teapots and collects them this one is tiny and their wanting nearly 50 bucks for it if i had the money i would get her it "Said Kyle sighing looking at a tiny tea pot shaped like Humpty Dumpty

"Looks like Cartman if you ask me "Said Kenny with a laugh as Kyle put it back on the shelve laughing a little at Kenny s remark

"Yeah it dose a bit but my mom loves teapots and shed have liked that one but maybe another day i guess come on guys its way too expensive in here lets try another cheaper store "Said Kyle leading his two friends out of the store to try another store when something caught their eye

well thats that chappy done next one soon


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you guys look over here "Yelled Kenny spotting a poster in the malls notice board making the other 2 boys look over

"What is it Kenny ..? Asked Kyle as he and Stan went over to join Kenny who was looking at the poster that was advertising a yard sale that was to take place the next day not far from the mall

"A Yard sale normally they just sell unwanted rubbish no one wants i wont find mom a present their " Kyle said looking at the poster

YARD SALE TOMORROW AT NOON SOUTH PARK

EVERYTHING MUST GO VERY CHEAP GREAT BARGAINS GALORE ALSO HOME BAKING TOO ... And the address was printed next to it so it was someones yard

"Not always i have been to quite a few yard sales and some of the stuff is real cool once mom got a microwave at a yard sale that worked till they cut our power off for unpaid bills and Karen got a lot of toys their too and she got a pink Minnie Mouse bike real cheap at a yard sale so yard sales can be awesome "Kenny said smiling

" Yeah my dad likes them too he is always buying crazy shit at them yet once mom got a sun lamp that was good and that is where she got her old VHS movies as she still has a video recorder but Shelly hates them she dose not believe in buying other peoples unwanted stuff but Shelly is weird and since that new boyfriend of hers came on the scene who likes 60s and 70s stuff shes been going to thrift stores and that but she calls it vintage not second hand but you should give it a try and hey sometimes they sell brand new stuff like unwanted presents still in the box okay other people may hate them but your mom may like them " Said Stan

"Yeah true i will leave the yard sale as a last resort hopefully i will find something here at the mall so i can take it home and wrap it ...Oh shit "Said Kyle now slapping his forehead and confusing his 2 friends a little

"Whats up are you okay ..? Asked Stan

"Damn wrapping paper i forgot about that even more money Hell im gonna be really broke now "Sighed Kyle

"Just put the gift in a carrier bag and hand her it that way its the gift that counts not the wrapping and when you think about it the wrapping paper is gonna end up in the trash at the end of the day " Kenny said

" Yeah i know that but i have always wrapped moms presents up in nice paper and i really wanted to get her that pretty scented wrapping paper she saves that to line her drawers with yeah crazy i know but hey thats mom for you i guess and handing the gift in a carrier bag looks cheap and nasty but everything is so expensive damn i really wish i had saved my money instead of buying that damn game a couple of weeks ago that cost a fortune too plus i had to pay that library fine as my books were overdue like by 4 days i forgot now it has left me broke "Kyle sighed sadly as the boys went into another store to look around

"Lets just keep looking and ever heard of a saying Kyle its the thought that counts not the gift even if the gift was small i am really sure your mom would love it as it was from you " Stan said

"Yeah i know that but i want to get her something really nice that she can keep but i dunno what really "Kyle said as he followed Stan into the store not really sure why they were going in their for but Kyle did not want to ask

"OMG OMG OMG Look you guys i don"t believe it" Kenny said all excited running over to a bookshelf and looking at a Terrance and Philip book that was new out

"No Kenny you know how my mom feels about those two i have that book and i have to hide it from mom "Kyle said sighing

"OMG lucky that only came out like 2 weeks ago its their latest Back on the road again follow up to behind the blow i so want that book i have behind the blow i got it for Christmas 2 years ago and Terrance's own book he brought out after they split but i so want that one "Said Stan looking at the book

" I got it with some birthday money but were meant to be helping me get mom a present not looking at Terrance and Philip books this is like so not helping "Kyle sighed looking around the store as Kenny looked at the book and the other book Behind the blow that was their too on sale at half price

Kyle walked around the store a little then seen a book that caught his eye called Collecting Raggedy Ann and Andy and he looked through it

"What did you find Kyle anything good ..? Asked Stan

"Kinda a book on Raggedy Ann dolls i heard my mom say something about them she had one as a kid and she would like this book but its too expensive maybe get her it another time as a surprise "Said Kyle putting the book back on the shelf

" So i take it it will be the yard sale then we have tried everywhere really "Said Stan

"Yeah guess so and i can get flowers and a card out of what is left might even borrow off dad if im stuck as moms birthday is not for another 3 days yet so are you gonna come to the yard sale then ..? Asked Kyle

" Don"t think i can make it i will have church maybe Kenny will go as he dose not go to church as much now huh Kenny... Said Stan looking for their friend but Kenny had vanished

"Kenny Kenny God where did he vanish to now ..? Asked Kyle looking around looking for the blond boy but he was missing

"Dunno he was their only a few moments ago honestly that boy you need eyes in the back of your head he is always up to something he is worse than a toddler at times "Stan said as suddenly a loud bleeping was heard like an alarm going off making both Stan and Kyle turn round and to their horror Kenny was running out the store chased by security and what looked like a book under his shirt and one down his pants he had stolen something

"Fuck sake hell no Kenny "Yelled Stan and Kyle going after the blond who ran mega fast even jumping over benches and getting himself lost in the crowd of shoppers and an overweight panting security guard talking in to a radio diving a description of Kenny but Kenny had bolted and was no where to be seen

"Kenny Kenny fuck sake where are you "Screamed Stan and Kyle as they ran outside the mall looking for Kenny but he had complacently vanished so Stan and Kyle started looking for him with no luck at first

"Look their he is run lets catch him "Yelled Kyle seeing Kenny running towards a bus stop and getting on a bus that was heading back in to town and the boys were too late they just missed him as they reached the bus stop both out of breath themselves now

" Damn it that little shit is gonna end up in deep trouble and he can run damn fast i bet it was those Terrance and Philip books he stole he has always wanted them but never got them as they were way too expensive "Stan said

"Yeah we could have lent them our copies he did not have to steal them when will he ever learn "Kyle said sighing

"True come on lets go and catch up with him he could be at his house or in town "Said Stan gently hitting Kyle on the arm as they waited on the bus to take them in to town to look for Kenny

Well thats that chappy done more later


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you think Kenny stole those Terrance and Philip books in that store and where the hell did he learn to run so fast he was like an Olympian gold medalist the way he ran OMG did you see him move wow ... Asked Stan

"Yeah i did and i dunno as far as i know Kenny has always been a real fast runner he may be small but he can move like a rocket and of course he stole those books he loves Terrance and Philip as much as we do and has been wanting those books for ages and not to borrow to keep and Kenny has stole before and will do it again now i am not a snob and i do not judge people but Kenny's entire family have been in trouble with the cops apart from little Karen only because she is way to young but his mom was in trouble his dad is always in trouble and so is Kevin so it is in the Genes so to say but though Kenny can be an asshole at times he is a good guy really if you know what i am saying "Said Kyle with a smile as Stan nodded

"Yeah he is and life is hard for him i guess but he didn't need to steal the books i know he has stolen food before only because he was real hungry but books that is something new "Said Stan sighing

"No not really look remember the time like when we were about 8 or 9 and i lost my new Terrance and Philip pen i got for my birthday it was from Jimmy also Timmy got the notepad and DVD and after like 4 days my pen went missing " Kyle said

"Yeah i do we had your room upside down looking for it and we searched the classroom too even the girls helped look for it and Garrison too "Said Stan

"Well when i went round to Kenny's house 2 weeks later to help him with his homework to get his grades up a bit i seen my pen on the floor he took it i know why he liked it but their was no way he could afford one of his own so he took mine i didn't say anything as i don"t mind Kenny having it and that is the only thing he has ever stole from me so i turned a blind eye to it so to say if you know what i mean "Said Kyle smiling a bit

"Yeah wow so Kenny took it and you blamed Cartman too and was gonna kill him OMG "Said Stan with a laugh

"Yeah cos i cant stand Cartman hes just an annoying fat shit and if he was to die tomorrow i wouldn't care i like Kenny and Kenny has things hard at home with his parents and brother Cartman is a fat spoilt mommas boy who has that poor woman wrapped around his finger i so hope she sees sense and stands up to him "Kyle said as he glanced out of the window as the bus headed in to town and he seen something that caught his eye

"Quick lets get off here theirs Kenny "" Kyle yelled as he seen a familiar looking figure still running along the road in his old orange jacket in the middle of a heatwave too

Both Stan and Kyle rang the bus bell as the bus let them off at the next stop and they said a quick "Thank you " To the driver before turning back to get Kenny who was an orange dot in the distance getting nearer

"Kenny Kenny " Both boys yelled running towards Kenny and soon caught up with him

"Hey dudes thought you were still at the mall so did you get anything then for your mom then Curly ..? Kenny asked Kyle using the redheads nickname

"Never mind that what the fuck were you doing stealing and don"t deny it i know you took those books i can see the shape of them under your Jacket "Kyle yelled ready to give Kenny a lecture but got cut off

"Yeah okay big deal so what i took them i love Terrance and Philip but those books were like 20 bucks and 35 i don"t have that sort of money so i helped myself and i took something else for Karen "Kenny grinned pulling out a small Disney Frozen book called the Sisters fun day that really cheap

"OMG Kenny you are totally unbelievable one of these days your so gonna get caught and land in deep trouble your mad i swear to God your totally mad "Said Stan sighing as Kenny only laughed

"well thats a chance i have to take i guess but it was worth it im happy and Karen is gonna be happy and that makes me happier even more "Said Kenny in a i couldn't care less sort of attitude making both Stan and Kyle look at each other but they have come to expect that from Kenny now

"Anyway where the hell did you learn to run so damn fast you outran Stan and i and i can run pretty fast too and also you jumped over benches and flower pots you remind me of one of those crazy freerunners you see on You Tube that run up walls and that " Said Kyle

"Well yeah i know about Freerunning few of my friends from the trailer park do it so im getting in to it that is how i could outrun that fat security guard he was no match for me fat dumb ass "Said Kenny laughing making the others sigh as they had now slowed to a normal walking pace

"So Kenny are you gonna go to that Yard sale tomorrow or will you be at church with Stan .? Asked Kyle

" Na i don"t go to church any more whats the point i have asked Jesus and God so many times to make my life better and im still living the same way so nope ill go to the yard sale also i can bring Karen she loves yard sales she may get some cheap toys or dress up clothes so what about you are you going then ..? Asked Kenny looking at Kyle

"Yeah may as well if i don"t see anything im so gonna panic i like need to get mom a gift now and her birthday is in 3 days and im running outta time and im broke really as i cant afford anything really nice for her "Kyle said watching Kenny jump on a wall and walk along it

"Im sure you will find something their nice as Ken said Yard sales can throw up lots of good items you might even find some really old valuable stuff their "Stan said

"Yeah true i guess i have never been to one before so will you be joining us later on then after Church ..? Asked Kyle

"Maybe if i have time Sunday is usually a busy day for me but you and Kenny have fun and Kenny you behave no stealing "Yelled Stan glancing at Kenny who was still walking along the wall and he flipped Stan off making Stan only sigh but he didn't say anything to Kenny

So that was it really Kyle was going to the Yard sale with Kenny and Karen and maybe if he was free Stan would join them later that day

...

Next day bright an early when Kyle was still in the kitchen helping his mum tidy up Kenny came to the door smiling as Sheila then opened it it and smiled at the blond looking cheery and Karen stood behind him smiling also

"Good morning Mrs B is Kyle their ..? Kenny said polity and Karen shyly said hi and gave a small wave

"Good morning Kenny and Karen yes he is in the kitchen hold on a second come on in and i will get him "Sheila said smiling

"No thanks we will wait here we planned to go out today just wondered if Kyle was ready yet thats all "Said Kenny

"Oh okay hold on "Said sheila before shouting on Kyle and Kyle could be heard yelling in the background as he finished tiding up and as it was a hot day he didn't take his jacket

"Kyle Bubbah its cold outside put a Jacket on i don"t want you catching a chill your prone to them and you cant miss Johannas Bat Mitzvah in 2 weeks we all have to go "Sheila yelled as she tried to Kiss Kyle on the cheek but he moved to quickly she just kissed his ear instead making Kenny and Karen laugh a bit

"Mom please "Was all Kyle could say turning scarlet as he left the house he could not get out quick enough to get away from his over fussy mom and with Kenny and Karen laughing did not help

"Give me a call later and you children have fun and be good "Sheila yelled waving to the trio and only Karen waved back

as the trio set out for the Yard sale wondering what bargens they would get

well that is that little chappy done more to come later


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you then Karen i haven't seen you in a while are looking forward to the yard sale then ..? Asked Kyle smiling at the little girl who skipped next to Kenny holding his hand and was singing to herself

" Yup and also i have 27 bucks to spend im rich i hope to get really nice things today dunno what Kenny will be getting but i want some more toys maybe story books coloring things and dress up clothes might get a present for mommy if i have enough and one for Kenny cos he brought me here he told me about it last night and asked if i wanted to come Kyle do you think i will find Barbie or Bratz dolls here at the yard sale ..? Asked Karen looking at the redhead who smiled

"Yeah im sure their might be some Barbie or Bratz i take it you like them "Said Kyle

"She loves them but the dolls are so expensive new we get them in thrift stores or from the dump but usually their in such a poor state haircuts to the scalp fingers or feet chewed naked oh she still plays with them but it would be really nice to get her a brand new Barbie in the box not a pre owned one but sadly its all we can afford really "Kenny sighed

" So i take it your family still has money problems then "Said Kyle as Kenny nodded

"Yeah you could say that oh if dad was not drinking it all and that we would be not too bad and mom she is still spending some on drugs so thats why were struggling and the bills are going unpaid and we cant afford new things but hey as i said Yard sales are real cool you can find loads of stuff at a yard sale "Kenny said with a smile as Kyle only sighed

Yard sales were a new experience for Kyle as all his stuff was bought brand new and he never really had second hand before but he was excited about the yard sale it was decently a big first for him

Soon the boys and Karen found the yard sale and it looked not too bad a few people were hanging around the tables that were packed with things clothes piled high on a table also clothes like jackets and coats on a rail including a mint green adults bridesmaid's dress made for a very skinny person and a child's first communion dress with veil and a blue velvet cape next to it also on a nearby table was hats and in a huge cardboard box on the ground were piles of shoes and boots

On other tables were piles of books some looked old and boring their was a few old encyclopedias and under the table was 2 boxes with kids books in them nearby was another long table selling brick a brack figurines their was about 5 or 6 porcelain dolls including a large bride also near that was a life like baby doll called a reborn that the boys thought creepy also some holiday souvenirs some from New york including a small old model of the World trade centre dated 1987 and some far away as London and quite a few magnets also their was another stall selling small plants and packets of seeds and 2 tables full of toys which caught Karen's eye and their was stuff on the ground too a large box full of Christmas decorations and Halloween things too and a large undecorated 7ft Christmas tree also a sit under hairdryer a battered old childs playhouse missing the door 2 bikes a toddlers slide a box full of old vinyl records a baby's pushchair a crib and a highchair plus a old rocking chair a sunlamp 2 normal lamps a portable tv also a large old dolls house a small dolls pram a rocking horse and a lot more boxes unopened that the owners were opening and putting more stuff out and they seemed to be bringing more stuff out the garage

" See anything your mom would like they seem to have a lot of good stuff here and didn't your mom not say she liked dolls "Said Kenny looking at a small porcelain doll with red hair and ina green dress

"She does and she has a lot of dolls already in her room i don"t know i don"t see anything really here maybe we have wasted our time coming well i have i see your Karen is having fun over their though " Said Kyle with a laugh looking in the direction of Karen who was sitting on the ground rummaging through a box of dolls and a pile of Barbie dolls at her side she planed on buying and also she had a plastic tiara on and a bright pink feather boa on and a carrier bag at her side and was singing happily to herself

"Yeah she is having fun their thats the main thing i guess "Smiled Kenny also looking at his sister who turned round and gave a wave

"Look at all the things i found and i can afford them too "Yelled Karen smiling

"Aww thats awesome princess you have fun their "Kenny yelled watching his sister pull out another box filled with dolls and toys

"Bless her little heart today will be like Christmas to her with all those toys "Kenny said with a laugh as Kyle went to look at another stall that sold small items then he seen something that caught his attention

One of the girls who was running the yard sale with her mom was carrying out a large Raggedy Ann doll wearing a floral dress and white apron and the doll was very large and looked old too

"OMG wow i don"t believe it gasped Kyle seeing the girl place the doll on a sun lounger that was also for sale and Kyle felt drawn to the doll

"Excuse me how much is that Raggedy Ann doll is if for sale ...? Asked kyle looking at the girl who was about to go and get more stuff out the garage to sell

"Oh hi their yeah its 10 bucks we want rid of it but i can let you have it for 5 if your really interested in it "The girl said with a smile

"Yeah i am it looks perfect too its for my mom she loves Raggedy Ann and that would look awesome in her room and her birthday is in a few days it would make the perfect gift i will take it "Kyle said handing his money to the girl who let Kyle have the doll for 5 bucks and Kyle was delighted

The doll was very clean and looked if it hardly been played with Kyle was really pleased with his bargain as he went to join Kenny who had found some old Terrance and Philip books he did not have so he bought them as they were really cheap

Kyle also got his mom a nice birthday card for a dollar so all he needed now was flowers as the doll was way to big to wrap so he would just hand her it so once everyone was finished they all met up again with their buys

Kyle had got the doll and the card and also a nice photo frame that said Love you mom on it a gift left over from Mothers day by the looks of it

Kenny got 3 Terrance and phillip books a pillowcase and a t shirt he was happy with and he gave his left over money to Karen

Karen had went to town she had a carrier bag full of Barbies and Bratz and some Disney dolls also a Bratz camper that Kenny carried for her also she got a pink cowboy hat with glitter on it the tiara the pink feather boa that turned out to be Craigs spare Bou left over from the Metrosexual craze a pink Build a bear teddy and some story books so Karen was delighted with her things

"Oh pretty dolly she is nice "Said Karen touching Kyle's doll

"Thanks she is pretty "Kyle replied with a smile

" So i take it thats for your mom then unless your gonna start playing with dolls "Kenny said with a laugh as kyle narrowed his eyes a little

"Ha ha very funny yeah course its for mom Dumbo mom had a Raggedy Ann like this as a kid and she lost her over the years so i think she will love this doll she was being put out when i seen her and i only got her for 5 dollars not bad huh "Said Kyle smiling stroking the dolls cheek

"Wow that is awesome im sure she will love it "Said Kenny

"Okay has everyone got everything they want then we can make tracks home dump our things then go and meet up with Stan and see what he has been up to "Said Kenny with a smile as everyone got ready to leave

"Yup i wanna settle my new babies in i got lots here and 2 teddies too to cuddle im gonna take them in to bed with me tonight "Karen said making the other 2 boys smile as they got ready to leave and Kyle was carrying the large Raggedy Ann under his arm wondering where he would hide the doll

Elsewhere at the yard sale another woman came out of the house and went into the garage where her daughter was unpacking and putting out more things to sell

"Jaimie what happened to that large Raggedy Ann doll that was stuffed in the corner of the garage ..? The older woman asked

"Oh sorry i sold it about 20 minutes ago to a young boy for his mom he wanted it for her birthday "The girl said carrying a box outside

"Oh dear God what did the boy look like we need to find him is he here ..? Asked the woman panicking a bit

"He looked like in his early teens maybe pre teens he was tall red curly hair cropped in at the back and sides and no he has left i think he was with 2 other kids a blond boy and a little girl with brown bunches why whats going on is it something to do with the doll looks like a normal child's stuffed rag doll " Jamie said

"Jamie that is no normal doll beleive me and it should not have been for sale but at least were free of it now thank God but God help its new owners "The woman said glancing at the driveway

Well thats that little chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are you gonna hide a 2ft rag doll till Wednesday without your mom seeing it sure your mom still goes in to your room without asking a lot "Said Kenny looking at the large doll

"I dunno yet i guess i will think of a place and its like only for a few days i can maybe stuff her in my toy closet or under the bed im sure i will think in some place its no big deal really all i need now is some nice flowers and still need wrapping paper for the frame i can get that tomorrow or later so what did you get then kenny ..? Asked Kyle looking at his friend who looked in a carrier bag

"Oh two old Terrance and phillip books i had no idea that were ever out really early stuff too also a book about their movie and a t shirt with them also got a Halloween mask real cheap too as the hair is falling out and it has bald patches "Said Kenny pulling out an old scruffy looking Michael Myers mask that had bald patches and a dirty stain on its chin

"Looks real good and i can see Karen had fun with all her things "Said Kyle laughing

"Hell yeah i think she bought the entire toy stall their but still shes happy thats what counts i guess but Stan has really missed out on a good day with his Church he would have loved that yard sale too "Kenny said looking t his happy sister

"Yeah he would have but you know what Mrs Marsh is like when it comes to Church she gets all dressed up and that and helps out too guess its a bit like my mom helping in the Synagogue and also shes in the Jewish mothers group too thats why we end up going to so many Bar or Bat Mitzvahs half the kids i don"t even know and their always trying to out do each other oh did i tell you im having a privet fun fair at mine "Kyle said

"No wow really OMG that will be awesome well i take it im invited ..? Asked Kenny with a grin

"Duh...of course you are and Karen and all the kids i know well apart from fatass knowing him he will be making antisemitic remarks all day or knowing him come dressed up as bloody Hitler "Kyle said as Kenny laughed a bit making Kyle roll his eyes but before the redhead could say anything a voice shouting on them caught Kyle and Kenny's attention

"Hey Kyle i like your doll i had no idea you were in to playing with dolls is that your new fetish "A voice yelled that belonged to Craig Tucker and also Tweek and Clyde were with him and they laughed

Kyle was mad at this " No im not so shut your fucking big ...Kyle stopped and his hand flew up to his mouth and his face went red

" Damn im sorry i didn't mean to swear in front of Karen "Kyle said still blushing

"Oh i heard bad words before mommy and daddy swear a lot so i know how to swear but Kenny says its bad and not nice to swear but i heard him do it too and Kevin "Karen said

"Well you shouldn't swear your too little to know such bad words but yeah she has heard it before when fights break out i hate her hearing them but what can be done really "Kenny sighed

"Will you be having a dollies tea party with Cartman then .? Yelled Clyde laughing making Kyle even more mad but he kept his temper under control as he did not want to loose it in front of Karen

"Look just shut the hell up will you the doll is for my mom its her birthday soon and she likes dolls so mind your own business and i will mind mine okay "Yelled Kyle watching the other boys all whisper and giggle

"Hey Mccormick thats my old feather boa your sister has on i got that a few years ago and it was damn expensive too i had a blue one too "Craig yelled looking at Karen

"Its my princess boa now i got it at the yad sale "Karen yelled

" You haven't had that on in years not since the old metrosexual craze and that is like long gone after that i bet it was stuffed in a closet along with your pink Juicy tracksuit to gather dust "Yelled Kenny

"I dunno what happened to it not seen those clothes in years and how the hell did that end up in a yard sale that was like 50 bucks new "Craig yelled

"Well would you were it now if we were to sell you it say half price .? Yelled Kenny

"Fuck hell no its dumb i wouldn't be seen dead with it "Craig yelled

"Their you go then Karen here loves it its now part of her dress up box "Kenny yelled as Craig made a face and signaled for the rest to move on he was done talking to Kenny and Kyle by the looks of it

"Oh have fun with your new dolly she looks cute "Yelled Craig taunting Kyle

"I swear to God i am gonna go over their and knock his teeth down his throat "Kyle said getting mad as Kenny grabbed him

"No your not just leave it their not worth it any of them their a bunch of A..holes know what i mean "Kenny said not saying Assholes in front of Karen

"I will be glad when i get this damn doll in the house its getting me unwanted attention i look stupid carrying it urgh "Said Kyle making a face

"Oh your fine and ignore them look once we hide the doll we can take Karen home so she can settle in her new dolls then we can find Stan and go to Sizzlers then just chill out for the rest of the day "Kenny said with a smile as Kyle nodded it sounded a good idea

As the boys and Karen walked on a bit they seen 2 girls who worked in the Dinner Raisins on the other side of the road and they too seen Kyle

"Hello their ladies and you pair are looking good aren't you working today ...? yelled Kenny flirting with the 2 young girls who were his age but looked older with their skimpy clothes even if they had jackets on and their highlighted hair and very heavy make up and fake tanned skin typical of all the Raisins girls

"Oh hey Kenny yeah were on our lunch break and need to go home why don"t you cute boys swing by later today and we can give you the works know what i mean sweetie "Said a blonde girl blowing a kiss to kenny

"Oh i dunno Bentley maybe another day so keep that seat warm for me darling "Kenny yelled blowing a kiss back

"OMG is that a Raggedy Ann doll oh how cute "The other girl said now crossing over towards Kyle making him even more embarrassed

"Er yeah i got it today for my mom its her birthday in a few days so before you start no im not into playing with dolls "Said Kyle

"Reminds me a bit of that doll Annabelle kinda creepy too "Bentley said looking at the doll

"Yeah and did that doll not go missing last year they say its cursed really evil or something but hey i don"t believe in haunted dolls the other girl said

"Haunted you can get haunted dolls wow i had no idea about that Ferrari "Said Kenny looking at a brown haired girl also caked in make up

"Yeah i guess anything can get haunted now but personally im like Ferrari i don"t believe in it Ghost stories are for Halloween but it is a sweet doll but anyway Ferrari and i really have to go now if you wanna chat more feel free to drop buy where Happy hour is all day and the girls will entertain you and we have 3 new staff members really cute too so we're expanding and building more on to the restaurant we will be the best place in town so hope to see you boys their "Bentley said smiling before leaving and yelling "Bye sweeties and blowing a kiss to Kenny and Kyle

"Urgh i cant stand those girls their like cheap mini hookers the way they carry on and the amount of make up they were way too much i mean their our age kids really and their acting if thy were in their 20s its shocking well i will tell you something i will not set one foot in their cheap nasty restaurant all they want is gifts and money that is why they flirt with you look what one of them did to poor Butters a few years ago she took him for every cent he had and broke his heart their all like that nasty and trouble so don"t get involved with them Kenny "Said Kyle giving Kenny a lecture but Kenny sighed as if not listening he liked the girls and often went into the restaurant

Soon the boys reached Kyles house and Kyle knew his mom would be in so he would need to sneak the doll in so he hoped she would be downstairs so he could smuggle the doll upstairs and stuff it somewhere

Lucky Kyle's mom was in the lounge on the phone and Ike was in the hallway heading into the kitchen so Kyle left Kenny and Karen standing outside as he went in hoping not to be seen

"Kyle is that a doll their ..? Asked Ike as Kle nodded putting his fingers to his lips and saying shh as he went up the stairs to his room and looked around to see where he could hide it so in the end he shoved it under the bed and kicked its hand under too that poked out before heading downstairs again to talk to Ike who was still wanting to know why Kyle had a doll

well thats that chappuy done more later


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyle why do you have a large doll i seen you take it upstairs..? Asked Ike looking at his older brother who pulled him to the side so their mom would not hear them talk

"Shh look its a birthday present for mom okay she likes Raggedy Ann i also got her a photo frame and a card and im getting her flowers so not a word okay "Said Kyle glancing at Ike

"Okay but that doll is big mom might find it "Ike said

"No she wont i have hidden it anyway what did you get mom for her birthday ..? Asked Kyle

"Oh a fancy vase also got her a mini porcelain doll as mom likes them too i heard dad has got mom a big Shirley Temple doll too that is like old but i still need to get her a card and flowers "Ike said with a smile

"Cool same here we can deal with that nearer the time but not a word to mom okay "Kyle said seeing his mom coming out of the lounge and also Kenny and Karen had come into the hallway still carrying their bags

"Hello everyone back already so did you all have a nice day today then ..? Asked Sheila smiling at everyone

"Er yeah it was good mom thanks ..Kyle said as if hiding something and he glanced at ike plus Kenny and Karen hoping they would not say anything about the doll and where it was just now

"Yeah we had a great day today we were at that yard sale in the next street i think Karen bought all the toys their but it was a good day "Said Kenny smiling and glancing at Karen and Kyle

"Ohh a yard sale how nice so said you get anything good then ..? Asked Sheila as everyone went into the lounge

"Er yeah a few good things i got some books and a t shirt and a Halloween mask Michael Myers i can dress as him at Halloween that's if the damn hair doesn't fall out by then its going bald a real pain "Said Kenny taking his stuff out the bag to show Sheila

Sheila only rolled her eyes when she seen Kenny's things but only said "Oh very nice but Kyle could tell she didn't approve of them as she did not like anything to do with Terrance and Philip and still thought they should be banned

"I got lots of cool things today look "Said Karen emptying out her 3 bags on to the floor that had a lot of Barbie dolls in it 2 Kens like 4 or 5 little Kellies and a Tommy several pets for Barbie and a few Disney princess dolls that were Barbie like and also 5 Bratz dolls 3 mini Bratz plus the camper a lot of feet and some clothes that were in the camper 2 teddy bears a pink Build a bear and a cute normal white one plus some story books also a pair of fairy wings and a wand a pink cowboy hat and pink heart shaped sunglasses 3 Troll dolls with pink and rainbow hair along with her tiara and feather boa and a small pink jewelry box that no longer worked and pink glittery nailpolish so Karen had done well today in her haul

"Oh their beautiful Karen what pretty toys well done huni "Said sheila looking at Karen who happily packed her toys away

"I love yard sales i hope i can go to more also i got a pink furry rug at one Kenny bought it got it for me last year its nice and soft on my feet "Karen said looking at Kenny

"Yeah it didn't cost much and of course we can go to another yard sale when i find one princess "Kenny said smiling at Karen

"So did you get anything nice then Kyle ..? Asked Sheila making Kyle sweat a little as what he had bought were surprises

"Er no not today i didn't see anything i liked maybe another time i will "Said Kyle glancing at Kenny as he hated lying

"Oh well would you young people like anything to drink i have some juice in the fridge your all very welcome to some "Sheila said smiling at everyone

"We would love to but were going to go and find Stan and go for lunch Mrs B but maybe another time "Said Kenny as everyone got up to leave

"Aww no problem i will maybe see you both again Kenny and Karen oh and Kyle huni don"t stay out too late you have your phone call me if your going to be late okay Bubbah "Sheila said fussing over Kyle and making him blush as Kenny and Karen laughed

"Aww Bubbah how cute "Teased Kenny s the all left and trying to pat Kyle on the head

"Shut up and don"t even go their i get enough off mom without you starting so shut up "Said Kyle blushing

"Okay so what do we do now its still early and Stan wont be back from church yet as his mom always drags him to after church activities so he wont be back for another hour or 2 yet "Kyle said

"Dunno come back to mine for a bit i need to take Karen home anyway and she can unpack her things then we can grab my ball and shoot a few hoops if you want "Kenny said

"Hell yeah why not sounds good to me "Said Kyle as they headed to the bus stop to get a bus to Kenny's house

Kyle always dreaded going to Kenny's part of town as it was in such a bad area and usually tried to avoid it but today he had no option really so he just went along

Kennys house was n old run down shack really it used to be 2 bedroom house but Stuart paid people to add to it and originally t was not meant to be even lived in it was built by Kyle's dad Gerald and Kenny's dad Stuart when they were kids as they were once good friends and they build a club house together that was their secret meeting place where they hung out and somehow it became Stuarts home which he now shared with his wife Carol and 3 kids Kevin Kenny and Karen and really the house was condemned their was no electricity now in it due to unpaid bills Kenny got hold of a camp stove so sometimes they had hot meals and hot water their lights were little battery operated lights from the dollar store the house was filthy and smelled with damp and mold and it was freezing and the front yard was full of trash that should be dumped .An old pick up truck minus the wheels Sturt had another one now their was an old fridge in the yard a smashed TV that had been thrown out the window like nearly 3 years ago plus an old rusty bike that was broken broken bricks and glass and beer cans and bottles and other peoples trash too by the looks of it as in the wild grass lay old tampons condoms a few black trash bags a old tyre some old used needles and what looked like a burned armchair and that was only the front yard inside was 100 times worse and the smell made Kyle want to throw up

Thankfully the boys did not stay long at Kennys and left after saying hi to Carol who seemed out of it yet again high on drugs no doubt Kyle thought but soon they were back in town and by then they found Stan

"So did you guys have a good time at the yard sale then sorry i couldn't come maybe next time i will "Stan said

"Yeah it was good i got a few things i think Karen bought the entire toy stall she came away with 3 big bags full of things and Kyle got some stuff too "Kenny said looking at his friend

"Yeah i got my mom a large Raggedy Ann doll she loves those dolls plus a photo frame and a card so all i need now is flowers and wrapping paper and that is me all set "Kyle said with a smile

"Cool yeah ii remember you saying your mom was into Raggedy Ann "Stan said

"Yeah also i got her real cheap 5 dollars too a steal "Kyle said

"Wow watch maybe she is at that price that is a great deal what condition is the doll in is it old and work that is why it maybe so cheap you need to watch these things "Stan said

"Yeah i know but no its like new hardly played with i was really surprised too but im not complaining it will make mom happy so thats the main thing i guess "Said Kyle with a smile as they tackled Kenny for the ball and no more was said about the doll but that night before Kyle went to bed he seen the dolls hand peeking out from under his bed when he thought he had stuffed her right under out o sight but Kyle brushed the thought aside and went to bed still with the doll under the bed

well thats that little chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

" 5 dollars that's really good those dolls normally cost a lot of money " Stan said smiling

" Yeah they do and it's huge too and looks old too but in very good condition can't wait to give it to mom she'll be so happy with it " Kyle said smiling.

" Wish I could have went to that yard sale sounds real cool too wonder if they will be any more soon ' Stan said

" Oh no doubt their will be people are always having yard sales in fact sometimes mom says we could have one dads got so much junk our loft and basement is full of stuff bags and boxes dunno what it is Iv never seen it you know but mom says it's rubbish and we need to have a clear out get some space but I wouldn't worry Stan they will be other yard sales no doubt ' Kyle said with a smile

" Yeah I'll keep looking and let you know Karen loves yard sales too so dose mom she would have been at that one if she wasent so stoned out her brain " Kenny said with a sigh but no one awnserd him

" Oh Stan want a laugh ..? Asked Kyle smiling and changing the subject

' Yeah sure " Stan said looking at the redhead

" Well remeber that outfit Craig wore during the metrosexual craze ..? Asked Kyle

" Yeah the pink tracksuit and something a scarf around his neck why what about it ..? Asked Stan

" Well Karen got the fluffy scarf the pink one at the yard sale really cheap and he was like oh I paid 50 bucks for that he was pissed " Laughed Kyle

" Omg I bet yeah I remeber those scarfs he thought they were so gay so did he want it back then ..? Asked Stan

" No we did offer to sell him it half price but he wasent interested told us to fuck off in fact " Kenny said

" Wow bet that was a slap in the face to him paying all that money for it to end up in a yard sale " Said Stan as all the boys laughed

Kyle and his friends hung out the rest of the afternoon and went to sizzler she for lunch but no more was said about the doll as Kyle had shoved it under his bed till he found a better hiding place for it

Later that evening Kyle went over his homework to make sure it was all finished and he haven't left anything out as he didn't want to get into bother from his teacher so he sat at his desk in his room and checked his home work and planned to let his mom see it before packing his bag for school the next day

As Kyle sat at his desk looking at his work he thought he head a bang or a knocking like sound so he put down his pen and looked around

Thinking it was someone at his door Kyle then opened the door looking into the hallway to see if it was Ike playing a prank as he sometimes liked to play pranks

" Ike Ike was that you ..? Asked Kyle seeing his brother coming up the stairs

" Huh was that me what ..? Asked Ike confused

" Ike were you knocking my door I was busy with my homework " Kyle said looking at his brother

' I swear Kyle it wasent me I was downstairs Iv not been near your door since this morning " Ike said making Kyle sigh

" Okay well what ever " Said Kyle going back into his room and looking around again and he seen something sticking out under his bed the dolls hand

Kyle was a little confused he was sure he'd stuffed the doll compleatly under the bed and he wonders how the hand was now visible but he just shoved the hand back under the bed and went back to his homework and what he was doing

Kyle thought no more about the doll as he got ready for school the next day and things were normal as usual

" Oh we have been invited to another Bar Mitzvah in the fall it's in October Rachel's young son isn't that nice we will have to get him a present she's a friend of mine from the Jewish mothers group " Said Sheila reading an invite

" Huh oh yeah cool I'm running late and Iv lost my shoe my new leather black one " Gerald said trying to get ready for work and Kyle and Ike were having a rushed breakfast

" Mom is my new blue sport shorts clean I have PE today and I need a towel too I'll have a shower after PE ." Kyle said grabbing some toast and ignoring Towlie a little blue talking towel saying " Don't forget to bring a towel "

" Yeah theirs clean towels in the linen closet and those shorts. are still to be dried you will need to wear your black ones today now hurry up you too or you'll be late for school you don't want to get into trouble " Yelled Sheila as the 2 boys rushed around the kitchen trying to get ready

Soon Ike and Kyle left Kyle rode on school bus after a mad dash to catch it as he nearly missed it and Ike traveled with his mom and no more was said about the doll that day as Cartman wasent at school and no one else seemed to know about it so the day passed good for Kyle but what would happen later would confuse Kyle

When Kyle arrived home from school first thing he did was to take off his jacket and hang it in his closet and when he was about to do that and upone opening the door he got a shock as their sitting on the floor was the doll and Kyle was 100 per cent sure the doll was under the bed so he went over and looked under the bed and as expected the doll wasent their that confused Kyle a lot and he thought Ike had been messing around in his room

" Ike Ike " Yelled Kyle knowing his brother was in his own room

" Huh what is it Kyle I'm unpacking my school stuff I'm kinda busy just now " Ike said

" Look this won't take a minute but were you in my room messing around with moms doll ..? Asked Kyle looking at his brother

" Me no why .? Asked Ike

" Well I left the doll under the bed today before I left for school and now it's in my closet so how did it get their did you touch it today ..? Asked Kyle

" No don't be stupid Iv not been in your room all day and I'm not long in I only came in like a couple of minutes before you so wasent me I promis " Ike said

" Well I dunno and I don't think the doll would get up and walk over to the closet by itself " Kyle said scratching his head

" maybe it was mom she comes in here and my room to clean up " Ike said

" No mom would have said something if it was her I dunno but don't touch it even if it wasent you okay just stay outta my room unless I'm their " Kyle said as Ike made a face before leaving but he didn't say anything to Kyle who sat on his bed still confused at what was going on and how the doll got from being under his bed to being in the closet maybe it was Ike that touched it and was lying to save his own skin but it was very unusual for Ike to lie Kyle and Ike were brought up to tell the truth so both of them never lied so if Ike didn't touch the doll what did then

well that's that chappy done more later


	8. Chapter 8

Despite being very confused by all that happened Kyle said no more about what happened with the doll and wondered who did touch it as it certainly wasent him and though Ike could get up to a lot of things he never lied or was he lying to save his own skin as he knew he wasent allowed in Kyle's room alone Kyle was very fussy about his privacy and if it was his mom she'd have defiantly said something to him making a big fuss no doubt and as for his dad he early went into his room unless invited so that left Kyle with the problem who was in his room if it wasent his family but Kyle said nothing about it and hoped it maybe was his over active imagination so put it to the back of his mind

Dinner time seemed normal Sheila and Gerald made small talk asking how their day was and that and what kind of homework Kyle and Ike had and if their was any events happening at the school and Kyle then put his PE stuff in the basket for washing before heading back upstairs to watch his own tv and maybe talk to Stan for a while via Skype even if he did only see him a couple of hours ago they always found new stuff to talk about but later that night after Kyle had gone to bed the thought he head a bang coming from inside his closet where the doll was so he got up and turned on his night light and went to the closet and looked in and the doll was still their smiling up at him and nothing looked out of place

' Kyle sighed running a hand through his hair " Your going Crazy it's nothing just go back to bed " Kyle told himself closing over the closet door and getting back into bed again and he briefly glanced at the closet be fore he turned off the light and settled down to sleep as he had a really early start in the morning

Next morning Kyle felt really tierd as he headed into the kitchen and his parents didn't seem to happy

" Morning mom morning dad " Kyle said about to ask what's wrong but before he could they cut him off

' Kyle what on earth were you doing last night with all that noise we could not sleep and now I'm exhausted " Said Gerald looking at his son and he wasent pleased looking

" Huh what noise I don't understand I didn't make any noise what time was it at ..? Asked Kyle confused

" Around 1 or 2 am lasted for about an hour then got quiet and started again what the hell were you doing if I wasent so sleepy I'd have come into you night time is for sleeping not making loud noises or jumping around " Said Gerald confusing Kyle as he knew that he was alseep at that time

" That wasent me dad I was sleeping sure I was up late on Skype with Stan I turned in about 11 after that I went to bed and sleep I didn't make any sound " Kyle said

" Well someone was jumping and thumping around and it sounded if it was coming from your room you weren't on that games console and lying to cover things up if I find that you lied that games console will be locked away for 6 weeks we will have no lying in this house " Gerald said

" Dad I'm not lying I promise I dunno what was making the noises but it wasent me and I'd never tell you lies " Kyle said

" Well it was someone and Ike says he was sleeping and those sounds were heard from your room so something's going on " Sheila said as Kyle sighed

What was the point in arguing as they weren't going to believe him but Kyle was 99 percent sure he was asleep during those times so he had no idea what the hell was going on

No more was said about the noises as Kyle finished his breakfast and got ready for school and that would be another hurdal as Cartman was back that day and way Kyle felt just now he was the last person he wanted to see as he always started drama

" You okay you look exhausted " Said Stan a little later as everyone headed into school

" Yeah I'm fine just Ike acting up at home I guess I think he might be lying but don't have the proof yet " Kyle said

" Lying I thought Ike was such a goody goody he would never lie " Said Kenny as Kyle shrugged

" Yeah well dunno for sure but I think he's been in my room messing around and that and making noises and blaming them on me and that's not really like him I dunno really " Said Kyle with a sigh

" Why what's he being doing and blaming you for ..? Asked Kenny

' Coming into my room and messing with my stuff and I think he moved moms doll I had it under my bed and it appeared in my closet and I didn't touch it so must have been Ike and also a lot of strange noises too bangs and thumps and my parents say they heard nosis coming from my room I. The small hours when I know I was asleep " Kyle said

" Hey maybe your house is haunted woooo woooooo " Joked Kenny now mimicking a ghost and laughing but Kyle wasent in the mood to laugh at that moment

" No don't be silly ken theirs no such thing as ghosts and it's probably Ike playing pranks if I know him he's don't it a few times in the past " Begun Kyle but he got cut off by Cartman who was now near by

" oooh Kyle haven't you brought your new dolly to school, it be so nice to see her " the fat boy taunted. Asking Kyle angry

" Look fatass im not in the mood for you so shut it okay and I don't have dolls only Terrance and Philip dolls that you have too " Kyle said trying to keep calm as Cartman was making his mad

" Oh no wasent talking about Terrance and Philip dolls I'm talking about the big rag doll you had so where is she haven't you brought her to school today to show and tell aww is she pretty then do you sleep with the dolly and you can have little tea parties with her too how cute Kyle and his dolly you have to bring her into school were all dying to see her I heard she's pretty and a ginger too like you ' Cartman taunted laughing at Kyle

" Look I told you fat ass I don't have a doll I'm not into dolls like you are so fuck off and leave me alone " Said Kyle trying to keep calm

" Look just fuck off and leave him alone Kyle told you he has no doll so drop it okay " Yelled Kenny glaring at Cartman

" Well he was seen with a big rag dol other day so is she yours and your lying to cover up the fact you own a rag doll Kyle " Tainted Cartman again,asking Kyle more pissed

" Okay dumbass I did have a dol the other day but it's not mine I bought it for my mom it's a raggedy Ann doll and she likes raggedy Ann okay end of discussion so leave me alone " Yelled Kyle glaringbat the fat boy as he and Kenny left

" How the fuck did he know about that doll he wasent their that day so someone told him but who..? asked Kyle still mad

" Oh could be anyone as we ran into a few people, Craig Tweek and those raisins girls so could be one of them " Kenny said as Kyle sighed

" Well it was one of them fuck it everyone's gonna be teasing me I'm the guy with the doll " Kyle said worriedly as Kenny and Stan patted his shoulder trying to reassure him that everything would be okay but Kyle wasent that sure as Cartman would taint him. K end cos of that damn doll now and he would enjoy every second of it as Cartman loved taunting Kyle and pissing him off so he could make him really angry and having a very short temper Kyle got angry easily

Well that's that chappy done more later


	9. Chapter 9

Before Kyle and Cartman could come to blows the bell rang telling everyone that school was about to begin that day so Kyle walked with his friends Stan and Kenny inside to put their stuff in the lockers and get what they needed for class that day

' Who the hell told fatass about that dol he wasent their that day so how did he know ..? Asked Kyle confused as they headed into class

" Oh porobaly Craig Tweek Clyde of one of those girls no doubt I wouldn't worry too much really " Said Kenny patting Kyle in the shoulder

" Yeah but if he spreads it I was seen carring a doll and knowing Cartman he will twist things saying that I'm into playing with dolls when hell no I'm not that damn doll " Muttered Kyle as the doll was causing him problems now

Kyle just sighed not hearing what Kenny and Stan was saying as he got his stuff ready for the lesson that day and soon Garrison came in he was on his phone talking to someone before saying he had to work their was a class of kids ready for their lessons and he'd call his caller back later at break time

" Okay good morning children now please settle down we have a lot to do today I know it's early in the year but I'll be handing out the forms for the ski trip to Europe that happened in January as I will be your teacher again next year so if I hand out the forms now that will give you time to save then we shall get on with today's lessons Stan Kenny if you can please stop talking for a bit and listen to what I'm saying " Garrison said glancing at Stan and Kenny who were chatting and had their heads turned away

" Oh sorry sir " Said Kenny blushing a bit now paying attention but playing with a pen

" Oh mr Garrison mr Garrison are we doing show and tell later today ...? asked Cartman putting up his hand

" Yes Eric we will be later on today why have you brought something interesting to show the class today .? Asked Garrison

" No sir not me but I think Kyle might have " Said Cartman confusing Kyle

" Huh who me what have I got that's interesting " Said Kyle confused looking at Cartman who was giggling a bit

"Oh but I think you have Kyle what about your new dolly I thought that you would have that into day to show off as it's so pretty too " Taunted Cartman laughing a bit and pissing Kyle off

" Shut the hell up I dunno what your on about fatass I don't have any dolls you loosing it " Said Kyle glaring at Cartman

" Oh don't lie Kyle you were seen with a large rag doll their on Sunday you were seen and don't deny it " Cartman said sniggering a bit

"Look fatass. incase you forgot or so damn dumb you forget things seconds later I told you that doll was a present for my mom she likes raggedy Ann not me so get that through your thick skull okay " Yelled Kyle trying to keep calm as he glared at a sniggering Cartman

' Kyle do we have a problem ..? Asked Gartison seeing Kyle talking to Cartman and getting angry

" Huh er no sir it's all fine nothing that I can't take care of " Kyle said now looking at front of the class

" Well then good now everyone I want your full attention as we do have a lot to get through today so this is what we have planned " Garrison said now showing the class the plans for that day so Kyle ignored Cartman and comsintrated on his school work and he planned to avoid Cartman at all costs as he was scared incase he would do something he would later regreat or worse would get him suspended or expelled as Cartman would really love that

The school day passed okay and if anyone mentioned the doll well Kyle,just told them the truth the doll was for his mom and no more was said really but later after school theirs be more problems

" Hey mom I'm home " Yelled Kyle going up to his room to put his school stuff away and see what homework he had that night and when he went to put his bag away in his closet he got a shock to see that the doll wasent their where he'd left it and only one that knew of the doll was Ike and Kyle wasent to pleased as he had told the younger boy to stay out his room

" Ike Ike can you come here a second I need to talk " Said Kyle looking at Ike who was about to head into his own room

" What's wrong Kyle ..? Asked Ike looking at Kyle who was getting angry

" Ike. What the hell did I tell you about going into my room and touching things that Dosent belong to you " Kyle said before You Ike cut him off

" What I dunno what ur on at I wasent in your room Iv been at school all day you know that " Ike said

" Well where the hell is moms doll I stuffed it in bottom of my closet now it's missing and your the only one that knows about the doll so where is it done lie " Kyle said

" Look I'm not lying I swear I didn't touch it so I have no idea what your on at you must have mislaid it " Yelled Ike

" Boys what are you on at I can hear you all the way down in the kitchen stop arguing " Said Sheila coming in looking at both boys

" I'm sorry mom it's just Ike comes into and touches stuff mom can i have a lock on my door please to stop him coming in ..? asked Kyle

" No not till your 16 we discussed this many times " Sheila said

" But mom I really need my privacy Ike keeps coming into my room annoying me " Kyle said as he and Sheila sat on the bed and that meant a serious talk was coming up Kyle sensed it but said nothing as he sat on the bed next to his mom

' Now. Kyle I know this may seem hard but Ike is your brother and your still a child yourself when your 16 we can see about getting you a lock but just now ..." Sheila said but stopped as something hit her leg and she bent down to see a pink plush hand sticking out and she gasped when she pull out the doll from under Kyle's bed shocking Kyle as he had no idea how the hell it got their as it was last in his closet

well that's that chappy done more later.


	10. Chapter 10

" Oh Kyle Bubba is this for me " Gasphed Sheila pulling out the raggedy Ann doll and looking at it stroking the dolls hair

" ER yeah call it an early birthday present " Said Kyle speechless really as Sheila hugged and kissed him on the cheek making him blush scarlet but so many thoughts ran through his mind

" How the hell did it get their It must have been Ike but why would he lien is it to stop me getting on at him " Kyle thought but said nothing as he followed his mom to her room

"Their I shall sit her their she is so pretty I think I will call her Hannah as that is a nice Jewish name and if you had been a girl that would have been your name so Hannah you can sit here in this shelf beside my large porcelain doll Debbie " Sheila said looking at a large old looking Victorian bride doll

Sheila collected porcelain dolls and figurines and she had a few that she had saved from childhood and they were very special to her

" Their what do you think she looks right at home don't you think " Sheila said looking at the doll

" Er yeah I guess she doses so you like her then ..? Asked Kyle

" Like her oh bubba I. love her she's beautiful that's you so much I will tresure her for ever " said Sheila kissing Kyle on the cheek making him blush and mutter " Oh mom pack it in " whist gently pushing his mom off before he got covered in lipstick

" So how was your day at school Bubba .. ? Asked Sheila looking at Kyle but before he could speak Gerald cut in

" -Ike son I went to pick you up today like we planned after school but your left what happened ..Asked Gerald

" Oh I caught the bus with Ryan and Michael we wanted to get Andy a birthday present from the store in town his birthdays at weekend so we got a present today I came in when Kyle came in just 2 miniutes in front of him but I went into the lounge " Ike said. Confusing Kyle

Wait if Ike had did what he said thein he was telling the truth and wasent in his room so how the hell did the doll get from the closet to under the bed get up and walk something wasent right and Kyle could not put his finger on it

No more was said about the doll and nothing more happened after that and the doll remained seated on the shelf in Sheila's bedroom and cased no further problems for just now

Soon Sheila's birthday arrived and the day got off to a bad start as it was a school day Kyle was getting things ready for school as usual

"Ok now maths homework English homework that essay notes for my project pencil case colouring pena and pencils 3 pencils pack of biros eraser sharpener ruller calculater check home work diary time table writing block note book jotters that book I promised Stan medication check yup every thing is here all I need is lunch and money that's me set for day " Kyle said to himself sitting on the bed packing his bag when his thoughts were cut off by screaming

" Kyle Abraham Broflovski come here right now " A voice screamed ..his mom and it sounded if he was in big trouble as he got his full name and he only got that when in trouble

" Damn what have I done know to piss mom off I'm trying to get ready for school " Thought Kyle dumping his bag on the floor and getting up and going to see what was going on as his mom sounded realy angry and on going into the room kyle got a shock

To Kyle's horror his moms room was a mess and her large bride doll and some other dolls were on the floor smashed and a few of her precious figerines and Sheila was sitting on the bed crying

"Mom what happened " begun Kyle only to get cut off by his angry dad

" You tell us what the hell kyle " His dad yelled

" What omg you think I did this I'd never damage your things mom I know how precious they are to you you know that " Kyle begun shocked but again got cut off

"Well it was no one else Ike was down stairs with us so unless this house is haunted you the only one here so why Kyle ..? asked Gerald shocking Kyle

" Look I said I didn't do it I swear I didn't I'd never do a thing like that you know me I always respect other people's property always had so Iv no idea how that happened I'm sorry " Said Kyle protesting but his parents didn't listen it seemed

" look I think you better get ready for school you can't be late we will discuss this later " Gerald said

" Ok but please both of you I didn't do this dunno who did but it wasent me " Kyle said again but only got cut off

" Look Kyle I said we will discuss this later now just go " Gerald said as Kyle sighed leaving the room puzzled at how it happened as it certainly wasent him

"Hey Kyle are you okay your real quiet that's not like you dude " said Stan as the boys walked into school

" I dunno just a few things on my mind I guess oh I got that book I promised I'd lend you I'll give it to you inside " Kyle said

' Oh cool thanks ' Stan Said as Butters came over looking for Kenny who wasent at school that day

" Hey fellas have you seen Kenny I wanted to ask him something ' Said Butters

" No sorry he wasent on the bus today unless he's working with his dad at the scrap yard " said Stan

" It's Wednesday double maths he hates that so he's bunking off " Kyle said remebring that Kenny vanished every wedenday

"Oh yeah I forgot oh lol thanks felles " Said Butters walking off towards Jimmy and Timmy 2 other boys in their class

Kyle then let out a sigh as he went into his locker and made a face and Stan sensed their was something wrong with his friend

"Kyle are you sure your ok as your not acting it and I know you Kyle so I know when your okay and not okay " Said Stan placing a hand on his friends shoulder as Kyle made another face unsure what to say really and he knew Stan would not leave him alone as he was worried

" Oh okay ill tell you but you might think I'm going crazy " Kyle said

" Try me I doubt it so what's up your my oldest friend and friends share problems so what's up " said Stan as Kyle took a deep breath ready to tell Stan what was going on

Well that's that chappy done more later


	11. Chapter 11

' Well I really dunno how to explains this it might sound crazy and I really wish I knew what was going on but a lot of crazy things have been happening I'm worried about Ike really ' said Kyle sighing

' Ike why what's wrong with Ike .? Asked Stan

" He's been acting so weird so not like him like going into my room and messing around with my stuff and that and now Moms room got trashed and I got the blame of it and I know I was not in her room I'd never go in her room unless she told me too I respect the privacy of others you know that Stan " Said Kyle as Stan nodded

' Yeah I do so was your mom's room badly damaged then and why would Ike do it ..? Asked Stan as Kyle shrugged

' I dunno so unlike him and yeah her large valuable musical bride doll got smashed plus some of her dolls and her figurines she collected so she's pissed with me as she thinks I did it it's if she's lost trust in me I dunno what to do really ' Kyle sighed

' I dunno what to say really and that sucks about your moms stuff sorry about that ' Stan said as Kyle sighed and shrugged a bit but said nothing and their was a bit of a silence

' So are you still getting the flowers and that for your mom"s birthday then ..? Asked Stan

' Yeah I guess so bit it depends how much they are might get them from the mall their cheaper their the store in town charge a fortune and they don't seem to last long I got flowers their last year they lasted like 4 days instead of a week ' Kyle said

' Yeah but they are pretty and the store on town gives a bigger choice so mom says she bought from their a few times as well at the mall and talking about moms how did your mom find the doll you said you'd hidden it well ..? Asked Stan

' I had I'd stuffed it in the closet near my soccer ball large rucksack skateboard and my old keyboard and the shoes I don't wear much and they were all the way I left them too so eather Ike is messing around or I dunno what and it wasent dad as he was out at work and who trashed mom's room well I dunno cos it certainly wasn't ms ' Kyle said

' You don't suppose your house is haunted is it ..? Asked Stan

' Haunted ..? Oh don't be so stupid of course it's not haunted and theirs no such things as ghosts only in movies " Said Kyle with a small laugh

Kyle was very skeptic and did not believe in ghosts he was the type he didn't believe in anything unless he had hard facts like a photo or that so believing in ghosts was not one of Kyle's things he looked for awnsers to everything really even the unexplained Kyle thought of awnsers

' Well okay just saying the land were on is real old land you know and I'm unsure of its history ' Stan said making Kyle pull a face and laugh a bit

' Piffffftttt ...Next you'll be saying it's on some old Indian land and theirs bodies under the house come on Stan that's the plot for poltergeist " Said Kyle laughing and not believing in Stan

' Well for all we know it could be and I am serious you never know with these things okay our homes might be kinda new but the land isn't ' Stan said

' Stan you need to get out more tour watching too many horror movies look chill dude I'm telling you theirs no such things as ghosts unless I come back and haunt cartman that's if I go first and I haven't killed him " Said Kyle with a laugh

' True but getting back to Ike why would he trash your moms room say if it was him I thought you too got on he's a good kid " Said. Stan

' Dunno really and he can be good at times other times he's a pain in the ass typical kid I guess and if it was to get me in trouble I can't think why cos I did nothing to upset him really yet I did yell at him other day for touching my stuff and going into my room but he should know it's privet andmid never go into his room and touch his stuff know what I mean " Said Kyle as Stan nodded

' Yeah I kinda have the same problem with Shelly or mom barging into my room at times so know what your going thorough ' Said Stan as Kyle nodded

The rest of the day passed okay but Kyle and cartman did have a run in at the cafeteria as cartman tried to steal Kyle's lunch he'd just bought as he was on a diet but as that happened a lot kyle was ready for him and in the end Kyle and Stan sat next to Token Jimmy Timmy Butters and 2 other boys away from cartman and he was left on his own and also they missed Kenny too his crazy jokes but they knew he'd be back tomorrow as he always did that

Also later that day when Kyle got home things passed quietly too and though Kyle kept glaring at Ike the evening was like normal and after he had his tea did his chores and homework Kyle went on Skype for a bit with Stan

Infact the next few days passed quietly and Kyle began to forget about the doll and even think maybe it was his wild imagination and he even relaxed a bit around Ike and not glaring at him every 5 seconds but that was the quiet before the storm so go say

A few days later it was the weekend and Sheila was having a small party mostly her friends from the Jewish mothers group and also Sharon was coming too Carol and Liam were invited but made excuses to why the couldn't come truth was Carol didn't want to be among all Sheila's posh friends who'd look down on her as they were a bit snobby and would find faults with her and Lian had a some guy in her house as their was a strange car in the drive which wasent new for her but their was still a lot of people coming and the house looked really nice

Kyle and Ike had spend the morning blowing up balloons and hanging streamers and a banner saying happy birthday and Kyle had found out it was a big birthday his mom was turning 50 even though she told everyone she was 45 so Kyle and Ike giggled knowing the truth was out but their dad warned them not to say anything about her age as she still wanted to be 45 yet again

' Why dose mom wanna be 45 all the time that's just stupid ' Said Ike

' Yeah I know right but that's mom for you trying to keep young forever and I bet when she's like 60 she'll say oh I'm 50 but I think everyone knows really but won't say anything just to. Ask her happy so shhh okay ' Said Kyle as Ike nodded and gave a giggle

As both boys headed into the lounge to help their dad with more decorations their was a loud thump heard from upstairs that shook the house

" What was that did you hear that ..? Asked Gerald looking up

" Yeah couldn't miss it BRB ' Said Kyle meaning be right back as he now used the initials as he was so used to using them when he went on line

Kyle ran up the stairs in the direction the bang came from yelling ' Mom are you okay" fearing his mom had fallen

' Whats wrong Kyle what was that bang you didn't break anything down their or did you burst a balloon ..? Asked Sheila as she was putting clothes away in her room

Kyle looked around the room and everything seemed in place neat and tidy and the Raggedy Ann sat in a chair with its hands folded neatly in it she lap and it seemed to be watching Kyle

Kyle glanced at the doll before leaving the room to cheack the test of the upstairs area and nothing was out of place which really puzzled him but he said no more and headed downstairs to help his dad again

well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

' OMG their gonna be here soon do I look okay do I need to change my clothes I should have got my hair done today at the salon. Oh is the food ready Kyle stop scratching your neck Ike stand up straight you'll end up with a hunchback ' Said Sheila fussing and looking in the mirror fixing her hair and rushing around like crazy

" Sheila relaxe you look fine don't worry and everything is good so calm down will you " Gerald said glancing at Kyle and Ike who shrugged

' Dad do i have to wear this suit it's itchy and I don't feel right in it I hate formal clothes and I bet Stans not formal I could change into my new clothes I got for my birthday their neat ' Kyle said tugging at his collar

" No leave it alone you have to look really smart and Ike don't pick your nose it's disgusting ' Said Sheila glaring at her youngest who was picking his nose and grinning showing a missing baby tooth right at the front

Before Ike or Kyle could reply to their mom the doorbell went and Sheila opened it to a chubby well dressed woman and her husband

' Oh happy birthday Sheila thank you so much for the invite so great to see you and you look beautiful as always Hun ' The woman said hugging Sheila and kissing both her cheeks and putting a gift bag into her hand and the man also gave Sheila a kiss as he too came in

Kyle said nothing and went into the lounge where the couple soon came in smiling

' Oh it's lovely to see you Kyle and Ike your both getting so big too oh Kyle I remember when we were attending your brisk how old are you now Hun ..? Asked the woman pinching Kyle's cheek making him mad a little as he hated that

' Er 12. Now ' Kyle replied blushing a little

' You'll be having your Barmitzvah soon son and becoming a man what do you think of that then ..? The man asked

' Yeah im okay with that ' Begun Kyle but Sheila cut him off

" yes Kyle has his Barmitzvah next year I'm planning for it now we're gonna have a huge party later we are hiring a funfair too plus entertainers helicopter rides pony rides for the younger children along with 2 bouncy castles and we're staying at a hotel and use their grounds as we're expecting we'll over 160 people we have family coming from Israel even so we're going to make the party last as long as we can and we will have the same for Ike when it's his turn ' Said Sheila smiling

' Sounds really good ' The woman said and before Kyle could reply the door went again more guests infact more and more guests arrived all afternoon and eventually Sharon with Randy and Stan came also with gifts and as Kyle thought Stan was dressed casually

' Wow like the suit dude but did your mom not overdress you a little ' Stan said looking at Kyle

' Dont start not in the mood yeah she made me wear it wants me to look real smart but I hate it you know me I'm not a suit person I just wanted to wear a t shirt and a pair of smart pants but no im forced to wear this damn suit instead worst luck ' Sighed Kyle

' Oh it's not that bad but you can change later I guess "Stan said as Kyle sighed

' Yeah I guess your right I'll change before the sleepover ' Kyle said as Stan was staying the night

' So tell me Stanley do you and Kyle attend the same school then are you Jewish ..z. Asked a woman looking at Stan as he and Kyle came into the room

' No I'm catholic but yeah we attend the same school we're in the same class and Kyle is my best friend ' Stan said smiling at Kyle

' My boys attend South Park elementary their in their last year and Ike is at the same school too ' Sheila said

' Oh Sheila I thought you were going to send your boys to the Jewish school in New York my David and Solomon goes their and they loves it and they do classes in Hebru and they learn about their history and I am sure your boys would love it too they would get an excellent Jewish education also they would do their high school their top they take them from 5 to 17 ' The woman said looking at Kyle and Ike

' Yes I have relatives with children their and I heard it's a very good school but it's so far away and it mean us moving or sending the boys boarding I couldn't do that and their happy with their school and made a lot of nice friends I don't want to uproot them ' Sheila said

' Well it's nice your boys are mixing with kids of other beliefs I agree and as long as he still gets his Jewish teachings that's good ' A man said

' I do and I am studying for my Barmitzvah and that just now and I like learning about other beliefs too Iv been invited to Karen McCormicks first holy communion next year so that will be nice ' Kyle said smiling

' I'm going too think it's next May she's all excited already Kenny said and has been drawing dresses and her mom has taken on a cleaning job to earn some cash to get a second hand dress she wants Karen to look real pretty and someone they know from the trailer park on the edge of town is doing her hair for free ' Stan said smiling as the guests looked in horror at the mention of a trailer park

" Er . So what did the boys get you for your birthday then ..? Asked another woman changing the subject and smiling at Sheila

" Oh Ike got me a lovely figurine of a Ballet dancer and a clown and chocolates and a happy birthday mom balloon and Kyle got me flowers and. large Raggedy Ann doll as he knows I love them i had a few when I was a little girl ' Sheila said smiling

' Oh I remember her I had a pair her and her twin Andy when I was little their cute ' A woman said smiling

" Yes they are oh infact Kyle can you be a a dear and pop up to my room and bring down my doll ' Said Sheila smiling at Kyle who sat in a chair eating some sandwiches

' Okay BRB " Kyle said sighing as he got up and went to leave the room

' BRB what's that is it some kind of slang you children are using now ..? Asked another woman making Kyle turn around and laugh a little

' yeah you could say that I guess but it means be right back computer talk I guess but anyway won't be a moment ' Said Kyle leaving the room and heading upstairs to his parents room to get the doll and Kyle got another shock as the doll was not sitting in the chair where he last seen it it was now sitting cross legged on the bed looking right at Kyle with its black plastic eyes and it creeped Kyle out a bit

' How the hell did you get here did mom move you and your creepy don't care what mom says about you being cute your damn creepy ' Said Kyle going to pick the doll up to carry downstairs but as he touched the doll he felt a sharp pain in his hand and when he pulled away to his horror he seen his hand bleeding a bit

' Fuck dude what are you how the hell did you do that " Said Kyle glaring at the doll as he. now grabbed it by the hand dragging it out the room he would have to deal with his hand later and it wasent bleeding that badly just a scratch

' OH my goodness your doll is beautiful and she is big too such a sweet face wish I had her " The women all cooed looking at the doll and touching it

' Yes it is. Beautiful doll Kyle got me it he gave me it a few days ago as an early birthday gift I shall treasure her she's so cute " Sheila said

' Oh Kyle please don't find me rude sweetie where did you buy her I'd love one like her I always loved Raggedy Ann " A woman said

' Oh can't really say where I got her but I'm sure they sell dolls like her on line try their ' Kyle said not wanting Sheila to find out the doll was second hand as Sheila wasent keen on second hand things ' you never know where they came from ' she'd say

' Well I will have to look I'd love a doll like her she's so pretty ' The woman said as Kyle gave a small smile

' Kyle Bubbah could you please put her back now thank you ' Sheila said using her nickname she had for Kyle and embaracing him as he hated the name

' Sure ' Kyle sighed getting up from the chair and taking the doll back upstairs again and he was about to dump her on the bed when he seen something on the floor that made him stop

Kyle placed the doll on the bed again and picked up a strange bit of paper it felt like really really old paper something Kyle had never seen before and had an old yellow brown tinge to it and felt course and kind of brital and written inside was Help me ,

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle was a bit stunned at seeing the note and it was written in childish hand writing even Ike was better at writing than who wrote this but where did the paper come from Kyle had never seen paper like that before in his life

' How the hell did that get here and help who what's going on " Kyle said looking around and he glanced at the doll again that lay face down on the bed where he dumped it

' No don't be stupid your crazy to even think that dumb dolls writing notes ' Kyle said shaking his head and leaving the room and heading downstairs he could deal with the doll later

Kyle put the doll out of his head as he chatted to his moms guests and enjoyed the rest of the party and also Sheila got a cake with no sugar in it so Kyle could eat some and the guests all expected it too as they knew about Kyle and they didn't complain

' So how old are you now Sheila late 40s is it ..? Asked a man nearly catching Sheila off guard about her age

" Oh I'm 45 now getting old but I don't feel it I feel like 35 but I'll be 46 next year ' Sheila said blushing a little and making Sharon look at her

' Oh I thought you said you were 45 last year and this was your 46 birthday " A woman said

' Oh. no no I was 44 last year 45 today ' Sheila said smiling and trying to hide any embarrassment

" Hey Kyle I thought your mom was older my moms like 43 now and I know your moms quite a bit older so what's going on dose she never age ' Laughrd Stan whispering to Kyle

' Shhh she is really 50 but doesn't want people to know she's ashamed of getting old I guess crazy I know but that's mom for you I guess ' Kyle said

" Oh right okay then I won't tell and burst your moms bubble ' Stan said smiling

' Thanks it upset her if her real age was out but why she lies about her age is beyond me really but I'm sure a few people will know she's like 50 but she wants to be 45 Well who am I to stop her really " Said Kyle

' It's weird when your a kid you want to be older so you can do stuff I know Shelly dose it a lot she pretends she's older and though she's only 16 she's pretending she's like 18 or 19 now and I bet when she reaches your moms age she'll say she's younger too older people are funny I'll never understand them ' Stan said as Kyle nodded

" Talking about older people how's your grandpa liking the new sheltered house he's in ..? Asked Kyle

' Oh he likes it one moment and the next he's like I wanna come home and since he got the dimentia things has got worse he thinks he's a little kid and is always looking for his suitcase saying he has to pack his mom is coming to collect him and she's got a car and not many people have cars in their area and he's still calling me Billy ' Stan said with a laugh

" Oh wow sounds if he has got worse poor old guy and your great gran his mom she died way before you were born ' Kyle said

' Yeah 1950s maybe early 60s and she lived in a small farming village and their wasent that many cars near them but plenty elsewhere but yeah that's what's happening with grandpa he's lost it ' Stan said as Kyle shrugged

' So where is Shelly today anyway I thought she'd have been dragged here by your mom " Said Kyle

' No she's gone out somewhere with some of her friends dunno where she never told me just mom she'll be back later tonight " Stan said

Stan and Kyle sat next to eachother on the sofa listening to everyone talk and Kyle still fiddled with his collar and secretly watched the clock wishing the party would end soon so he could get out that suit and also to spend time with Stan and Stan could clearly see that Kyle was fed up and so was he but the guests showed no signed of going anywhere as they all say chatting drinking tea or coffee or Alcohol that was served innthe kitchen and Sheila said anyone wanting to smoke had to go out into the garden stand on the patio decking so a few of them did that

Kyle knew he just couldn't leave the room to hang out with Stan as that be rude and he'd upset his mom so he sat quietly on the sofa smiling and being the perfect boy like Ike was and listening to the odd comment of ' You have the perfect boys sheila Hun ' and also they wanted to know about how well Kyle was doing in school as they knew Kyle was really smart

This went on till late into the evening and the guests even stayed for dinner as Gerald had a BBQ in the back garden so it was around 10 when the guests started leaving at last and Kyle could get out that suit yet he was allowed to take his jacket off but he so wanted out of the damn thing

' Aaaa at last damn I thought they'd never leave and I can get out this horrible suit let's just put on our PJs and chill Terrance and Philip will be on soon so we can watch them " Kyle said as he grabbed a few snacks for him and Stan to take up to the room

' Yeah their also on Comedy Central later too 4 shows back to back their old but their classics in my eyes ' Said Stan as he and Kyle headed up the stairs to the room but as they passed Kyle's parents room Kyle caught something from the corner of his eye

' What's wrong Kyle you look if you seen a ghost " Said Stan looking at his friend

' No it can't be I don't believe it unless mom dad or Ike was in but they were downstairs all day with us " Said Kyle going into the room and seeing the doll that he had dumped face down on the bed now sat propped up against a chest of drawers and grinning

' Stan did you see anyone leave the room to come upstairs today apart from me ..? Asked Kyle stunned going over to the doll

' No why what's wrong ..? Asked Stan looking at Kyle as Kyle passed him some juice and treats

' That's what I thought and I know when they used the bathroom they used the downstairs one theirs something weird about this doll I swear it " Said Kyle picking up the doll again

" Looks like a normal rag doll to me ' Said Stan

' Yeah that maybe but when I came up here with the doll I dumped it on the bed face downand now I find it like this and to tell you the truth it's creeping me out theirs something about it I dunno something paranormal if you ask me ' Said Kyle looking at the doll

" Maybe the dolls haunted a ghost in it moving the doll around ' Said Stan

' I dunno wonder what the dolls history is ' Said Kyle and ignoring Stan laughing now

' Kyle dude I'm only joking you don't get haunted dolls look at it it's just cloth yarn and stuffing it's a rag doll and sure a cute one too things but that hold ghosts and that are usually really old and ugly that's cute so chill dude the dolls safe no ghosties " Said Stan laughing as Kyle sighed

' I dunno really I just get an uneasy feeling about it ya know ' said Kyle as Stan shrugged

" Look are we gonna watch Terrance or Philip or not leave Raggedy Annie here and let's watch some Terrance and Philip here take your snacks before I eat them all and do a cartman ' Said Stan laughing

' Fuck you better not gimme them greedy guts ' Said Kyle with a laugh dumping the doll on the bed again and chasing after a giggling Stan as he ran into Kyle's room giggling

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

Stan threw himself on Kyle's bed laughing as he handed Kyle his snacks as Kyle sat on his PC chair his arms leaning on the back rest

' Their you didn't really think I'd steal your share I'm not that bad just teasing " Stan said laughing

' Yeah I know and I trust you but God Cartman would eat the lot greedy pig if he keeps eating he will bust one of these days ' Kyle said with a laugh

' Yeah I know right oh you know something it just hit me other night when I was watching the news on TV ' Said Stan

' Mmm what's that ..? Asked Kyle as he opened his juice

" Cartman well really you know the leader of North Korea what's his face forgotten his name ' Stan said

' Yeah I don't remember his name too but he's like a dictator short chubby guy. silly haircut. Yeah I know who you mean I can see him in my mind ' Said Kyle

' I think he kinda looks like cartman what do you think " Said Stan laughing making Kyle laugh a bit

' Yeah guess he dose a bit never thought of that before good one we could use that to tease fatass with ' Said Kyle laughing as he grabbed the tv remote to flick though the channels to find Terrance and Philip

' What channel is Terrance and Philip on first is it a doubler one or single ..? Asked Kyle looking at Stan

' Single I think not sure lets see " Stan said looking at a TV guide that lay nearby

" Ill channel hop I'll find it it will be starting soon anyway ' Kyle said flicking through the channels and their was a lot of channels as Kyle had cable in his room

Suddenly Kyle stopped at a channel that caught his attention. It was one of the paranormal programs and the reporter a female British reporter with blonde bobbed hair was talking about houses being haunted

' Do you think your house may be haunted they are ways to find out sometimes it can be a friendly spirit like what we encountered tonight that of a lonely child wanting to play sometimes it can be an adult who is lost other times well it can be worse ' The woman said

' Oh come on Kyle your not watching that rubbish you don't believe the house is haunted do you ..? Asked Stan

" Well you said it could be the other day and why is that doll moving on its own " Kyle said

' Kyle I was joking and their could have been a breeze that blew the doll off the bed ' Stan begun

' Yeah and the doll made itself comfy on the other side of the room and we both know no one came up here to move the doll and their was no wind today it was hot and calm today I think theirs something wrong with the doll and it's messing around trying to get me into trouble ' Kyle said standing up

' Oh don't be ridiculous Kyle your imaging things now and how can we find out about if the doll is haunted or not ' Stan said

" Hmmm their is ways but if my parents found out I'd be grounded for a year remember last year when we had the sleep over at Cartmans and Kenny made that Oijia board out of paper and we made contact with Kenny's grandpa we could try that ' Kyle said

" Oh God those are dangerous I dunno we got lucky that time but it can open the door to demons and that I'm not sure Kyle ' Stan said

" We will have protection I have a small Star of David a symbols of my beliefs and you have that gold cross you got on your first communion you sometimes wear that should be okay ' Kyle said as Stan looked at his small gold cross

" Well okay but for 5 minutes and if anything bad happens we're done okay " Said Stan as Kyle nodded

Soon Kyle got a large sheet of paper and wrote all the letters of the alphabet. Plus hello goodbye and yes no and a question mark and placed it on the floor and he and Stan sat on the floor next to it after checking no one was near

" Okay turn out the main light have the lamp on we want it dark but not too dark so we can see and get me the small glass from my nightstand thanks ' Said Kyle was Stan got the things and the 2 of then began

Okay are you ready to talk to the dead now and no goofing around this is very serious ' Said Kyle as Stan nodded

" Yeah in know let's do this ' Stan said as the boys began

At first nothing happened really and the boys thought maybe it was a wast of time but suddenly the glass began to move

' Stan did you do that ..? Asked Kyle looking at his friend

' No I thought you did it ' Stan said

" Is their anyone with us now hello " Said Kyle as the glass spelt out yes

" OMG we did it we're talking to a ghost oh wow ' Said Stan but Kyle remained calm

" Are you inside mom's doll who are you ..? Asked Kyle as the glass went to no and then spell out a name that the boys couldn't pronounce ( I can't think of one yet lol )

'Okay so are you a male ..? Asked Kyle as the glass spelt out yes

' Are you related to us like an ancestor to us ..? Asked Stan as the Glass spelt out no then suddeny spelt out friend

' A friend oh are you Pip ..? Asked Stan as the glass spelt no puzzling the boys as they had no idea who it was

" Wait I wonder " Said Stan looking at Kyle who shrugged

' Are you Nelson brown the little boy that died of cancer a few years ago ..? Asked Stan as the glass spelt out no still puzzling the boys and yet again the glass spelt out the spirits name one that the boys didn't know so they desides to ask it something else

" Is their a spirit in moms doll then do you know who or what it is ..? Asked Kyle as the glass went to yes and then spelt out no will not say shocking the boys

" Okay so mom's doll is haunted ..? Asked Kyle as the glass spelt yes

" Wow your right Kyle the doll is haunted ' Said Stan but Kyle didn't reply as he concentrated in talking to the spirit

The boys asked a few more questions getting puzzling awnsers and still got no clue to who the spirit was but suddenly Kyle's phone went flying off his desk and the light dipped a few times scaring both boys a bit

" Fuck it dude this is creepy as hell I think we should stop now this is the unknown really and I'm scared ' Said Stan and it took a lot to scare him

As Stan said that the glass spun wildly spelling out never leave no no no Hell then suddenly the glass shot across the room smashing that made the boys jump and give a scream and also their was a bang and the light went out and a few books and the lamp fell from Kyle's nightstand and both boys were scared now

' That's it enough no more let's get this thing outta here ' Said Kyle grabbing the paper and ripping it up and shoving it in his trash not knowing you should burn it and to make matters worse they could hear someone coming up the stairs

' Kyle Stan are you okay in their what's going on ' Yelled Sheila

' Shit it's mom quick let's tidy this mess and she's gonna freak out ' Said Kyle as he and Stan rushed around quickly tiding up the mess

' Kyle Stan what's going on in their what are you two up to let me in ' Yelled Sheila banging on the door

' Yeah hold on in a minute mom we had a little accident " Yelled Kyle as he cleaned up the mess and put the light back up but the bulb had blown and also smashed so Kyle had to carefully pick it up

' Shit what was that thing we made contact with it broke your glass and bulb and messed your room up " Said Stan as he helped clean up

' I dunno but I'd rather forget about it now help me clean up this mess mom will kill me and not a word to her what we were up to " Kyle said as Sheila continued banging on the door

' Okay okay mom it's okay " Said Kyle opening the door and thankfully the place looked a lot tider

" Okay what was going on I heard a bang and a scream what are you two up to ..? Demanded Sheila with her angry face

' Er we were watching a horror and it kinda got scary so we jumped knocking over the lamp fraid the bulb got broke so need a new bulb I'll give you the money for it ' Kyle said

' No need to we have plenty but you two behave and no watching horror movies I will get that channel blocked and no more sleepovers for a month if you misbehave again now get ready for bed it's late and Stan you to go home early tomorrow your mom says you have church you can see Kyle later so both of you get to sleep and no more noise and you can get a bulb in the morning " Sheila said leaving

' Okay thanks mom and sorry we will behave ' Said Kyle turning on the main light in his room

' Night Mrs B sorry about that ' Yelled Stan but Sheila had gone into her own room and didn't hear Stan

' Phew that was close but moms right we best forget about Terrance and Philip and we seen them before their all repeats I just want to sleep now ' Said Kyle getting into his bed

' Yeah me too I'm exhausted and no doubt mom will expect me over crack of dawn ' Stan said getting into his Terrance and Philip sleeping bag and settling down to sleep and Kyle got up to turn out the light before going to sleep

well that's that chappy done I haven't thought of a name for the spirit yet and Stan and Kyle meant Kim Jong Un as he kinda dose remind me of cartman and the British TV reporter I had Yevette Feilding in mind from the tv show most haunted as she has blonde bobbed hair but more to come


	15. Chapter 15

Despite all that happened Stan slept peacefully snoring in his sleeping bag on the floor but Kyle had trouble dropping off and tossed and turned notnsure what they had made contact with he had never been so scared and he got up a few times to look out the window that looked out into the street and it was all dark and quiet their apart from Mr Kitty Cartmans cat that was out on his nightly prowl avoiding the odd fox that sometimes would come looking for food

Exhasted but Unable to sleep really Kyle sighed and went back to bed he went to reach for his glass to get some water but forgot it was smashed and in the trash so no water tonight and Kyle felt thirsty so he desides to get back up again to check his blood sugar leavle as he was diabetic

Kyle turned on the light and grabbed his medication and that and sat at his PC desk to test his blood but that was fine for just now so he quickly tidied up turned out the light and went back to bed again but lay awake listening to the sounds from outside drift up to his window cars passing a dog barking and a cat screeching maybe Mr kitty being chased by a dog but sleeping was going to be hard it seemed and also Kyle thought he could hear whispers and see shadows on his wall that would be scary but he put it down to the trees outside

Eventully Kyle dropped off but his sleep was very troubled he could see a huge shape like a demon standing over him and that scared him and something hit him hard he had forgotten to say goodbye and that means he could have opened a portal to who knows what and also in the dream Kyle wore a loose white shirt and shorts and had his bare feet but thousands of pairs of bloody hands tried to grab him and drag him below making him scream

The hands had no bodies it seemed but he heard hundreds of whispering voices and hysterical laughing

' No no let me go please stop it let me go your burning me ' Kyle screamed out as he dreamt he was on fire and the large shape stood laughing and said ' This is all your doing Kyle

Kyle then seen himself walking along a long road and it looked if a huge nuclear bomb had gone off the houses were rubble burned black the trees were dead the grass was dead verchals burned out and he had no idea where he was also his white clothes were burned black his hair had fallen out and he was bald and his skin had the most horrific burns ever all over his body but he felt no pain and also in the dream he seen his friends apart from Kenny in the same state and Cartman looked really thin anorexic even and to his shock he also seen Pip and Nelson and also his family and those that passed on and they were all burned too

' Where am I what's going on ..? Asked Kyle but no one replied

Kyle sat down as he felt tired and sick too and also he noticed Kenny wasent their and he desided to ask after him

' Where's Kenny is he here too ..? Asked Kyle as a bald burned zombie like walking corpse came over and placed a hand on his shoulder

' No Kenny is not here as he can't die this is the underworld how we got here I don't know but we will never see Kenny again

' You mean we're in Hell why what happened ..? Asked Kyle confused

" You should know all this is your doing even Kenny's sister is here and we will never see the normal world again I'm sorry Kyle but this is your doing ' The zombie said making Kyle look up and to his horror it was Stan burned beyond recognition really

" OMG " Gasped Kyle in shock

" If that is meant to be oh my God well their is no God now God doesn't excist here just fire and pain so hope your happy with what you did " Stan said

" What I did what are you on about " Yelled Kyle

" You know damn well what you did so don't come all innocent with me your dumb games destroyed us all and we're through welcome to hell you piece of shit I hope your in horrendous pain like I am ' Yelled Stan walking away and shocking Kyle

' Stan no wait Stan STAN ' Yelled Kyle watching Stan walk away into the flames and they didn't seem to bother him

" Stan come back " Yelled Kyle suddenly waking up and Stan too

' Hey hey I'm here I'm not going anywhere what's up dude your burning up are you okay ..? Asked Stan looking at his friend

' I guess just a bad dream that's all I'll be fine ' Sighed Kyle too scared to go back to sleep

Next day both boys got up early as Stan had to go home but as it was Kyle's house Stan said Kyle could use the shower first so Kyle took of his PJ top and had his back to Stan whist still talking to him

' So are you staying for breakfast then or will you get breakfast at your own place ..? Asked Kyle

' No I have to dash really but I'll come over later if that's okay and we can go and find the others and ...! Begun Stan then he stopped and gasped

' Then what Stan are you okay ..? Asked Kyle looking at Stan who looked shocked

' Fuck dude how did you get that doesn't that hurt ..? Said Stan pointing at Kyle's back

' Dosent what hurt what's wrong ..? Asked Kyle going to his full length mirror and then gasping in shock and muttering WTF

On Kyle's normally flawless pale back was a huge red mark like a bad burn and the thing is he felt nothing it was like his burned flesh in his dream and it scared the hell out of Kyle

" Fuck dude what is that and no I don't feel anything " Said Kyle lightly fingering the burn

' Shit dude that looks bad you need to get that seen to are you okay and you had a bad dream last night what happened ..? Asked Stan

' Wish I knew yet in the dream I was burned it was horrific it was like being in hell you were their we had a fight my family were their so was yours everyone apart from Kenny and you blamed everything on me so we had a fall out it was a horrible dream I'd rather forget but how I got burned like that I dunno but it doesn't hurt and the skin doesn't feel burned so weird ' Kyle said

' well I dunno and sorry if I was mean to you in the dream I'd never blame you for anything bad you know that " Said Stan as Kyle nodded and burned or not he still planned to have his shower

Kyle felt the cool water soothing and he still didn't understand what was going on but he desided to try and carry on as normal and he felt a bit better in the shower but when he came out and dried off he glanced at himself in the mirror again and to his shock the bad. burn was gone now not a mark on him but as he stood looking at himself suddenly the bathroom door slammed closed trapping him inside

' Stan stop messing around I'm stuck ' yelled Kyle as he tried to open the door but it was locked but Stan didn't hear

' Mom dad Ike the doors locked I'm trapped get me out ' Yelled Kyle loud as he could and hoped someone would come but no one did

Suddenly Kyle heard a gurgling sound and spun round and screamed when he saw what looked like dark red thick blood coming the from the toilet and also up from the bath and shower plug holes and the taps that tuned on and it came fast scaring Kyle

' Fuck dude what's going on ' Kyle said and to his shock he seen the doll sitting by the sink and it looked evil

' You what are you and how did you get in here ' Yelled Kyle glaring at the doll as the blood now spilled on the floor and splashed on the walls terrifying Kyle

' Mom dad Stan help ' Screamed Kyle banging on the door trying to avoid the blood that edged near his feet now but none heard him and the blood came faster

' Oh dear God what's going on how will I clean this up mom will kill me for sure ' Said Kyle close to tears looking at the mess and the blood was now over his feet and about 2 inches deep now and the cleaning things that Kyle would need was in the top landing closet and the door was still locked and now a fountain of blood spurted up from the bath and sink

' Mom dad Stan help me " Screamed Kyle loud as he could still fighting with the door and then the doorknob came away in his hand trapping him inside for good now

' Aww fuck it I'll never get out and I'm not risking climbing out the window naked and my feet covered in blood ' Said Kyle glancing at a open window but the blood continued to gush out faster terrifying Kyle so he might have to try it

Kyle walked towards the window and suddenly it slammed closed with a bang scaring him he was really trapped now andnthe blood was like 4 inches deep now and the normal white and mint green pristine bathroom was a bloody mess so defeated Kyle sat on the toilet and cried

Suddenly the window and door swung open and the knob was back on it and the bathroom was back to normal their was no trace of the blood the place was spotless and the doll was gone and that scared and confused Kyle but he was happy to get out of their that was for sure

well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle was shocked when he seen the clean bathroom and was unable to take in what he just witnessed was he going mad or what he wonderd as he looked around the room and seen no trace of blood and the door was open so stunned Kyle left the bathroom

Kyle desided to keep quiet at what happened and who would believe him anyway they'd say he dreamt it so he lay back down in bed again and anyway Stan was asleep and blissfully unaware at what was going on to his friend

Kyle lay awake for a while unable to sleep maybe too scared to sleep and he could see the sun starting to come up creeping over the rooftops and no doubt he would be getting up soon just typical and he was exhausted too but he eventually got a little sleep maybe two hours but soon Stan was up and moving around as he had to go home

' Wakey wakey it's a lovely day sun is high in the sky okay I have church but I can come round later and we can hang out and maybe Kenny will join us ' Stan said in a cheery voice

' Urgh what time is it I'm still tired so we have to get up now ..? Asked Kyle yawning

' its 8.30 and fraud so and I thought you were the early bird your normally yelling at me to get up earlier than this staying longer in bed on lovely days like this is a wast of day so you said best get up and enjoy the day ' Stan said looking at Kyle who was still in bed

' yeah maybe I did but I didn't sleep much last night oh lot of things on my mind that's all ' Kyle said getting up now and rubbing his face

" Oh Kyle your not worried about that big test in two weeks are you ..? Asked Stan thinking about a test to see what they had learned that year they had soon

' Er yeah maybe I am not really been studding and I want top grades I'd hate to be held back a year I'd never live it down " Said Kyle lying it wasent the test he was worried about it was the dream and incident in the bathroom but he wasent telling Stan that

' Oh Kyle chill will you look you'll pass it easily your one of the smartest if not the smartest kid in class maybe the school and even smarter than Wendy okay she's smart but not as smart as you so you will pass that test early of anyone should be worried is Cartman as he never learns anything his mom dose his homework and maybe Kenny too but knowing Kenny he'll bunk off that day but you will pass it easily so stop worrying dude " Said Stan patting Kyle on the shoulder as the redhead sighed

" Yeah maybe your right Stan I do worry too much " Kyle replied

' Yeah way too much now you should be worried about who gets to the bathroom first last one their is a rotten egg ' Stan laughed hitting Kyle with a towel and then racing him. to the bathroom and winning

' Hey not fair " Yelled Kyle as Stan slammed the door on Kyle giggling so defeated Kyle went back to his room to get ready for his own shower but Stan had only been in the bathroom like 5 minutes when Kyle heard a loud scream come from the bathroom

' Stan Stan is everything okay ' Yelled a panicking Kyle as he ran to the bathroom to find his friend and the door was open but Kyle stopped dead in his tracks as he seen Stan looking in the mirror but it wasent Stan

The reflection in the mirror was of that of an elderly old man his skin was grey and like scabs everywhere and his eyes were evil yellow and his hair was matted and grey and the image terrified Kyle

' Stan Stan " Begun Kyle as Stan turned round and glared at Kyle

' Stan isn't here he's mine ' The stranger said in a demonic voice that terrified Kyle and suddenly the bathroom door closed in Kyle's face locking him out

" Stan Stan ' Kyle yelled banging on the door getting no awnsers and he tried to barge the door open with his shoulder nearly hurting it then he felt a cold icy grip on his shoulder making him jump

' Hey dude another bad dream again wow ' Said Stan gently shaking Kyle's shoulder to wake him up and on opening his eyes Kyle noticed Stan had wet hair as if he showerd

' Oh morning yeah I guess so but I'm okay now ' Kyle said getting up and rubbing his face

' Hmmm oh hope you don't mind as you were sleeping still I grabbed a shower before you hope you don't mind it's just I got a busy day and that ' Stan said

' No no not at all it's fine guess I'll need to get moving myself don't want mom yelling at me " Kyle said grabbing his clean clothes and getting ready to go for his shower

' Kyle are you sure your okay it's just you seem kinda well I dunno " Said Stan nit knowing what to say really

" Look Stan I'm fine okay if their was anything wrong I'd tell you so drop it I'm going to get my shower now ' Snapped Kyle before leaving the room

' Well excuse me for breathing someone has got out in the wrong side of bed this morning I guess ' Stan said making a face

' Morning boys did you both sleep well last night ..? Asked Sheila a little later as Kyle and Stan came down to breakfast

" Like a baby Mrs B thanks " Said Stan smiling as he sat down

" So staying for breakfast then son fraud their is no sugar as we don't buy Sugar " Gerald said smiling at Stan

"Im fine Mr B I don't really take much sugar too mom says bad for your teeth and I don't want a brace like Shelly Urgh she reminds me of Jaws in that British movie James Bond so no thanks " Stan said laughing

' So how did you sleep then Bubbah ..? Asked Sheila looking at Kyle who grabbed some toast

" Oh so so I guess I have spent better I guess ' Kyle sighed glancing at his parents and yawning a bit

' Awe Bubbah what's wrong want to talk about it sweetie ' Said Sheila touching Kyle's hand making him pause what he was doing

' No it's fine mom and please don't call me Bubbah I'm 12 years old and I'm too old for baby names " Kyle said pulling his hand away

' Wow Someone's snappy today ' Put in Ike making Kyle glare

' Ike shut up will you I'm not in the mood right now ' Kyle snapped at the younger boy shocking him a little

" Kyle enough will you that is no way to speak to your little brother apologise to him now young man ' Yelled Sheila

' What for he's not even my brother and if that's gonna be the case fuck it I'm off ' Kyle yelled standing up

" Kyle watch that mouth of yours and you get back here now you are in big trouble young man " Yelled Gerald also standing up but Kyle stormed off upstairs and the door was heard slamming

" Er oh dear maybe I should go my parents will be looking for me soon ' Stan said not knowing what to say and was a bit shocked at Kyle's outburst and he bit his lip a little

' Maybe well you know your welcome over here anytime Stan tell your parents we say hi to them and I hope Shelly dose well in her exams " Sheila said as Stan got ready to leave

' Er thanks Mrs B I will do take care and say bye to Kyle for me ' Stan said glancing up the stairs before leaving

When Stan walked down the path to head to his own house it looked if Kyle's curtains were blowing which was strange as it was a calm warm day and no breeze but Stan thought no more about it and headed home but he couldn't help worry about Kyle and hoped he was okay

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

" Kyle Abraham Broflovski what do you think your playing at your behaviour was terrible I am so shocked at you open this door right now ' Yelled Sheila banging on the door in anger but got a surprise when the door swung open and Kyle was sitting curled up in a corner of his room as if he was staring into space

' Kyle just what do you think your playing at if your going to be like that you will have no friends around for a week you hear me and you owe Ike an apology your behaviour is terrible and also in front of Stan too " Yelled Gerald but Kyle didn't reply he just sat stairing into space in a zombie like state

' Well what have you got to say for yourself you can't sit their in a self centred bubble you upset your brother and okay we didn't give birth to him but legally he is your brother you know that and don't you dare say otherwise and despite everything that little boy loves you and looks up to you so he might as well be your genetic brother and you owe him an apology ' Gerald said but Kyle just starred at the floor

' Well if your going like that young man you can stay stay in your room till you say your sorry and also don't bother contacting any of your friends as your banned from social media we will be taking your gadgets and you won't get them back till you are ready to say sorry ' Sheila said as Gerald unplugged Kyle's gadgets taking his tv PC Xbox and play station whist Sheila grabbed his phone and tablet but Kyle didn't move he just sat their as if he didn't care

' Your so dumb all you have to do is say sorry to us and you'll be okay but your making it hard on yourself " Ike said as Gerald ushers him out saying " Come in Ike leave him be "

' Kyle sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what came over him and since he was going nowhere he desided to lie on his bed as he felt it was going to be a long day and he wanted to see Stan and Kenny later too but now he was a prisoner in his own room it seemed

' Hey Stan the man so you and Kyle wanna join us at sizzlers for a steak I have some cash today ' Said Kenny smiling waving a 20 dollar note under Stan's nose

' Yeah I guess so dunno if Kyle will be coming though ' Stan said

" Wow don't tell me you pair have fallen out yountwo haven't done that since you were kids what happened spill ' Said Kenny

' Nothing really just Kyle is grounded he cursed his parents out and started acting weird but that was it I guess so don't think he'll be joining us we will see him tomorrow no doubt though ' Said Stan

" Wow Kyle cursed his parents out really I thought he was scared of them ' Said Cartman

' I dunno maybe he was just tired and in a bad mood I beat him to the bathroom but maybe he's just having an off day we all have them sure ' Stan said

' Yeah tell me it's off days every day in our house with my da Yey he was okay yesterday I have to admit even if he had me working like a slave till late bloody 9pm when we finished good job it gets dark late otherwise we'd be working in the dark and I hate that and the sun was still out to late too and amazingly Da stayed sober and sober he's okay at times ' Kenny said ignoring Cartman mutter a comment under his breath

" So will you still join us at Sizzlers or wanna go to Raisens as their real cheap and their curly fries are awesome " Said Kenny

' And plus you love the waitresses and their entertainment ' Cartman said with a laugh making Kenny roll his eyes and sigh

'Yeah okay I'll come but I'm not going to Raisins I don't like that place and after what they did to Butters well I'll keep my thoughts about those girls to myself ' Stan said as the boys walked off heading to Sizzlers but Stan did feel a bit bad about leaving Kyle as he felt he should be their too enjoying himself instead of stuck in his room

Kyle still lay on his bed trying to get his thoughts together and what made him have that outburst and cursing at his parents he'd never do that something wasent right but he didn't know what

" Its that doll I bet everything started when I brought that damn doll in I wish I'd never laid eyes on the thing I swear it's evil but mom won't believe me how can I prove it to her so she can get rid of it and where did it really come from I wonder ' Kyle thought but suddenly his thoughts were cut short by a sudden movement in his bed it started shaking

' OMG WTF is going on my bed ' Kyle said suddenly sitting up as the bed was now shaking violently scaring Kyle and before he could call out for help he was thrown from the bed landing in the corner

Kyle gave a scream terrified at what happened but luckily he wasent hurt and also his window flew upend and the curtains blew wildly

' Sop Stop it ' Yelled Kyle terrified yellingbat some unseen force and at that the bed went still and the window closed

' Kyle Kyle what is going on in their what is all that noise open up. now " Yelled Gerald as Kyle got up and opened the door

' What was that riot what are you doing up here ' Demanded Sheila in a foul mood at her son

' I dunno you tell me my bed was shaking the window opened by itself I was thrown across the room this house is haunted I'm sure it's that doll the raggedy Ann one " Kyle said sitting in a chair

" Oh don't be ridiculous your cray their is nothing wrong with my doll and stop telling such lies now get this place tidied up and also you can stay here till you apologise to Ike and learn to tell the truth I'm shocked at you Kyle ' Sheila said

' But mom I am telling the truth please listen " Begun Kyle but his dad cut him off

" Enough Kyle now get this place cleaned ' Gerald said firmly as Kyle sighed knowing he was defeated

" Oh Gerald what will we do with him the lies and such laungage too I bet he's getting it off that Kenny boy I knower I should never trust that family their so rough and have you heard that Kenny he curses terrible and doesn't bat an eyelid about it what will we do Gerald I'm at a loss here " Said Sheila upset

' I really have no idea and we can't really keep him away from Ken as their in the same class at school and I'm not a fan of that family eather they shouldn't have kids the father is a no use alcoholic the mother into drugs the oldest boy is in Juvinile hall and I think he is to be a father soon as for Kenny well where will I start he will end up same as his father no doubt and well the daughter I don't know much about her but she would be better in foster care their the worst family in South Park I feel and out Kyle is mixing with them ' Gerald said

' Maybe we should send him to that school in New York at least he would have a good Jewish education they turn out doctors lawyers. All the top jobs and my newphew goes their and henis so smart too maybe I will look into it also I will talk to the family Kyle can stay with them for a while then board and he will soon forget about that Kenny boy and make nice new friends ' Sheila said

' Yes but thing is Kyle might hate us for it later and Stan seems a nice boy even if he dose talk to Kenny too ' Gerald said

' Gerald it's not about what Kyle wants it's about what's best for him also we can get Ike in too and who knows we might move nearer ourselfs the houses and apartments near that school are far nicer than here and we will have more Jewish neighbours too ' Sheila said as Gerald sighed not knowing what to say as Sheila got her own way a lot

well that's that chappy done more later


	18. Chapter 18

Sheila didn't say anything to Kyle that night about changing schools or even about Kenny as she still wasent too happy with him and later Kyle came out to take his dinner but fed up he remained in his room to avoid more conflict with his parents but later that night things began to happen after the family had gone to bed

' What was that noise Gerald ..? Asked Sheila on hearing a soft bang or more a thump noise

" Maybe it was outside I'll go cheack won't be long " Gerald said and before he could go anywhere he got a shock when his foot bumped against something firm but soft giving him a shock

' Kyle what on Earth your too old to be sleeping in here with us go back to your own bed " Gerald said turning on the light and seeing Kyle on the floor in his sleeping bag and also shocking his mom a bit

' I can't sleep dad my bed was shaking and the covers felt if they were pulled off can't I sleep in here tonight please ' Said Kyle

' Kyle don't talk such rubbish your 12 years old not 5 even Ike sleeps on his own now go back to bed now ' Yelled Sheila

' But mom you didn't not understand my bed was really shaking I almost fell out of bed I think this house is haunted or something I dunno it's freaking me out ' Kyle said

' Kyle that's enough stop telling lies honestly I'm very disappointed in you now go back to bed now or your in deep trouble young man ' Yelled Gerald

' Okay fine you win I guess and what's the point no one believes me might as well disappear ' Kyle muttered leaving as Gerald and Sheila both sighed and Kyle slammed the door of his own room

' I'm worried about him Gerald I'm going to see if I can get a doctors appointment tomorrow maybe Kyle isn't well I will take him to doctor Goodman he will know what to do ' Sheila said

' Yes he is good also his father was my doctor when I was little and when my dad was young too so he will check Kyle over best safe than sorry as I have no idea what has gotten into Kyle ' Gerald said sighing before going. back to sleep

Next day Kyle was getting his stuff ready for school thinking he was going to school and was unaware that his mom had made a doctors appointment

' Mom have you seen my PE. Shorts and I need a towel I have PE today ' Kyle yelled racing down the stairs clutching his school bag dumping it in the hallway

' Kyle sit down a moment we have to talk ' Gerald said looking at the redhead

' What's wrong dad I'm in a rush and I don't want to be late for school and that teacher is pretty strict about time keeping she's not as soft as old Garrison was so I don't wanna get on her wrong side ' Kyle said sitting down and getting breakfast

' Kyle your not going to school today I'm going to take you to Doctor Goodman I don't think your quite yourself and I'm worried about you ' Sheila begun but Kyle,cut her off

' Mom I'm fine I don't need to see a doctor I'm not sick and my blood sugar is okay I checked it like ten minutes ago and I'm taking all my medication so their is no need to worry about me ' Said Kyle

' We know that son but it's not that ' Gerald begun but Sheila cut him off

' Kyle ..Kyle I don't know how to say this but you have been behaving very oddly recently cursing more than usal telling lies fighting with your brother and these outbursts you have well were worried that's all ' Sheila said worriedly

' Okay I swear and fight with Ike but mom I never tell lies you know that you brought me up to tell the truth " Kyle said shocked

' Kyle you came into our room last night and wanted to sleep on the floor claiming your bed was shaking I have never known such lies also I think your hanging around with that Kenny too much he's a bad influence on you and he is known for cursing lying and stealing I don't want you to talk to him again ' Sheila added shocking Kyle,

' What OMG your having a laugh mom you know that Kenny is a good friend and I can't avoid him he's in my class he also talks to Stan too okay he's no angel but he's a good loyal friend and he is a caring guy too you never had any problems with him in the past " Kyle said

' Well we feel he has got worse and no doubt he will end up the same way as his father and already his bad habits are rubbing off on you but anyway your going to see Doctor Goodman he managed to fit you in and we can get you checked over make sure your okay were only doing this because we care for you Kyle that's all ' Sheila said as Kyle sighed but said no more and a short time later his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell

' That will be Stan no doubt ' Said Kyle as his friend often called at this time to see if he was ready for school yet

' Ill awnser it today " Said Sheila getting up and heading to the door as Kyle only sighed

Sure enough Stan stood smiling on the doorstep as Sheila opened it

" Morning Mrs B lovely morning is Kyle ready yet ..? Asked Stan in a cheery voice as he usually did and expected to be let in as sometimes if Kyle wasent quite ready Stan would go in and wait

' Morning Stan and no he's not going to school today he's going to the doctors " Sheila said about to close the door

" Oh no is he okay ..? Asked Stan in a worried tone

" Yes he will be fine just a check up no doubt you will see him later now I have to go Stan I'll be in touch " Sheila said closing the door and confusing Stan

Stan paused for a moment and looked back at the house before walking on not wanting to be late for school and later met with Cartman Butters Craig and Tweek who lived nearby and they would later meet up with Kenny

' Mom this isn't really necessarily I'm fine honestly your over reacting ' Said Kyle a little later sitting in the health Centre with Sheila glancing around at the crowded room

" Look Kyle it's just a check up that's all I'm sure things are okay but better safe than sorry 'Sheila said as Kyle sighed glancing around the room at the other people

The room was full and it was a large room their was a few young people on their own a few couples too some elderly people ,coupes of pregnant ,women 2 babies asleep, another baby awake and giggling ,and another baby crying ,2 small children sitting quietly next to their parents and another child looking at the magazines and another 3 children playing in the play area so it was crowded and Kyle noticed more people coming in too and people leaving and several doctors coming and going

Also in the health centre was a dentist new born clinic and other departments Kyle wasent sure off and the building was really new only built like 3 years ago

" Kyle Briflovski " A small male doctor yelled looking around the room

' That's us Kyle let's go ' Sheila said giving Kyle a nudge in the arm as they got up

' Hello their Mrs Broflovski please follow me ' The Doctor said smiling as he led them to a small privet room and closed the door

' So what brings your here today then is everything okay with Kyle ..The man asked

' I'm fine honestly ' Put in Kyle but got cut off

' Shhh Kyle no I'm worried about him doctor ' Sheila said and told the man her story saying Kyle was lying and that and Kyle only rolled his eyes not believing it as his mom was blaming Kenny again on his behaviour

" Well maybe I should check Kyle,over make sure he's okay what do you think Kyle ..Kyle ' The Doctor said looking at Kyle who was acting weird by stairing at the ceiling and humming to himself as if he was miles away in his own world

Thats that chappy done more to come the Health centre is based loosely on my own health centre with all the departmanets and that's new too and also the bed shaking I borrowd from the Exorcist movie


End file.
